


Harry Potter and the Unhallowed Incubus

by BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20



Series: Harry Potter and the Unhallowed Incubus [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Character Turned Into Vampire, Covenants, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Human/Vampire Relationship, Incubus Draco Malfoy, Light BDSM, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancer Harry Potter, Parent/Child Incest, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20/pseuds/BenevolentGiftOfTheEvil20
Summary: Harry is born a Dhampire due to prior lineage with both a Pure Blood Dark Elf and Pure Blood Vampire, leaving the traits dormant within both the Pure Blood Wizard and Muggleborn lines of his parents, James Potter himself contracting the curse as well, creating a very magically powerful dark creature that is practically a legend in magical Britain due to the Fae and Vampire Courts being at war for over a millennia, how will this cute little devil handle creature blood prejudice? Dumbledore's human ventriloquism? And his life going forward?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Harry Potter, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Colin Creevey/Dennis Creevey/Harry Potter, Colin Creevey/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Michael Corner/Harry Potter, Padma Patil/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter and the Unhallowed Incubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669546
Comments: 27
Kudos: 100





	1. Harry Potter's Undeath Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any affiliated Harry Potter fandom Charecter, Lore, Location, Plot or Item, they belong solely to Bloomsbury Books and J.K Rowling respectfully, this fictional work is purely fanfiction, no money or sales will be generated by this story, no infringement is intended by this work.
> 
> I take credit for the plot change and the species change of the set characters as well as some scenes later on that are not present in the current franchise such as "The Sanctuary" a safe haven for those with creature blood away from wizarding prejudice. #Spoilers

Lily Potter lay asleep atop her husband at 11:55pm on August 30th, as still as death under their blanket. Her breath hitching slightly, atop James's cold embrace with every subtle stroak of his finger across her face. 

He breathes out a soft sigh 'damn she is beautiful in this moonlight, bursting full with our son, it should be any day now according to Poppy, I hope my cursed nature hasn't been past on to him but we will see as she was unfamiliar with the spell to test creature blood before birth, if it wasn't for our creature blood we could of used a licensed St Mongos healer though I'm glad we are able to put our trust in Poppy as she is the only person we can trust if Harry has our burden'.

He inhaled her scent briefly for a minute before turning sharply to shake her awake "Lily my sweet I believe the baby is coming!", she began to moan slightly in her sleep and then shot bolt up right screaming, she was going into labour, the blood pooled between her legs rapidly as she started to shake violently, fighting off the waves of painful contractions.

James jumped out of bed and quickly put a robe on before running to the floo room leaving her agonized cries in his wake, he grabbed a princh of floo powder and threw it into the flames "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts" he growled.

Albus Dumbledore was in the midst of finishing the last of his ministry paperwork and penning a note to Peter Pettigrew, feeling slightly tired however he was about to get up from his desk and turn in for the night, when a flash of the floo alerted him to something potentially grave, he quickly banished his piles of work for later use and steeped his fingers, focusing on the floo grate, all drowsiness evaporated when James appeared in his grate wearing a deep scowl 'has he figured my plans out already?' Dumbledore thought in irritation though proceeded to wear an indulgent grand-fatherly smile "James my boy! What can I do for you and Lily at this late hour?".

"Albus! Get Poppy over here now Lily is going into labour, it looks like she needs immediate care or she will suffer more than blood loss at this rate I think he is carrying our condition! Hurry!".

"I will inform her as soon as the floo is shut and I will also take the liberty of informing Severus, that we are in need of some blood replenishment potions, this is grave news if he has contracted the conditions, however I am confident Lily and her son will both live, we will be coming through the floo from the hospital wing shortly, please allow admittance your end and we will meet you in your bedroom within the next half hour, don't worry James the contractions will last a while yet just make sure she is rested and give her some blood replenishment potion before we arrive if you have it on hand, do not give her numbing agents that will effect the pregnancy!".

James nodded once though snarled at the mention of Snivullus being anywhere near his wife, and left as soon as he came, Dumbledore stood up from his desk, rubbed his temples muttering "The Chosen One isn't human? This could prove disastrous in the years to come but at least they are protected by the fidelius, well until Peter delivers the dark lord my little gift, I do hope Harry destroys him quickly when it happens.." he smirked darkly to himself as he moved towards the perch and tapped his pheonix lightly.

"Fawkes my friend you know what to do, rouse and alert Severus to come to the hospital wing I will write a note requesting the potions we need" he wrote a quick note, handed it to Fawkes and in a flash of flame Fawkes was gone leaving Dumbledore to walk towards the Hospital Wing and find Poppy.

Severus was still awake in his private quarters despite the late hour, making notes in his potions journal as he sipped his muled wine, occasionally muttering to himself about the incompetence of his students when the flash of flame interrupted his musings and drew his attention to Fawkes' sudden appearance in his study along with a note clutched in his talons.

'This is not going to be good, after the Dark Lord sent me to teach brats it has been one thing after another with this old goat, however he has protected Lily while the Dark Lord hunts her so I have to see this through' he thought dispassionately "What is it Fawkes?, I am busy if it is not urgent tell Albus I will answer him tomorrow" he sneered as the note dropped on to his desk. 

After snatching it up to examine the rude request he gasped and rushed to his store room to find the appropriate potions, 'Lily is going to have an heir to the vile Potter line? if it has contracted that bastards' vampirism, I will butcher him for potions ingredients regardless of if I get sent to Azkaban for the deed, no child of her's should have to deal with the scrutiny despite it being a Potter' "I will be there momentarily Fawkes go back to the office if you must".

He made his way along the corridors to the hospital wing as swiftly as he could, knowing time was of the essence if their son had vampirism and destroyed her womb in his escape, causing her to bleed out in minutes, without a restorative she would not be saved and he couldn't allow a vampire brat to take her regardless of it not being asked to be born. 

He knocked briskly on Poppy's office door knowing Albus was there already, the door opened quickly as he turned to face the occupants of a furious Poppy Pomfrey at her desk and the twinkling eyes of the headmaster in her patient chair.

"Serverus, did you bring the restorative potions? We have to go there now or she and that baby won't make it, if it is as we have been led to believe and is inhuman, regardless of his mothers genealogy also having dormant creature blood, she is still too human to give birth to something with vampirism, Albus tells me James has opened the floo connection to my grate so we must be swift" Poppy spoke in clinical irritation, Snape just sneered at her "Do you think me incompetent woman? Yes I brought it all as requested, she is dear to me".

Albus smiled "Come now Severus my boy there is no need for this, I have absolute faith in you and I also have faith in Poppy to oversee this strenuous pregnancy regardless of this minor complication", "Minor complication!?" Severus and Poppy shouted at him, who just waved it off as he threw the floo powder into the flames "Godricks Hollow, Potter Estate" Albus stated calmly and stepped into the flames before spinning off, leaving them to stare in disbelief at him before following suit.

As all floo occupants stumbled into the floo room, cries of Lily's agony could be heard down the hall, they took a brief glimpse of the floo room before a house elf greeted and introduced itself "Misters and Misses I am Paddy! My mistress needs you hurry! Poor master Harry is stuck!" It wailed and squeaked before it took their cloaks and popped away.

They ran into the master bedroom, Lily was deathly pale despite her tan laying on the bed, writhing and shivering in a pool of her own blood, if it wasn't for James and the blood replenishment, she would be dead already, Poppy surveyed the scene clinically.

'it seemed her uterus has burst internally as her son has tried to get out through the contractions', she thought as she rushed to Lily's side and tipped her chin back to swallow a vial handed to her by Severus, he then proceeded to point his wand at her legs and chant "Volmera Sumento" with each inflection the blood slowly flowed back into her body and sealed the vaginal wound.

Lily screamed even louder at this, the pain of the counter curse fixing the damage as fast as the contractions came was too much to bare, she feared her son will be still born and her dead if something didn't give soon, James just stood there watching in despair or at least as much as a natural vampire could show his human counterpart. 

"Poppy start a C section it is the only way to save them both! Albus focus on spelling the blood from expelling, I will keep healing the current uterus damage and making the clean incision until the little fiend is out of her!" Severus shouted, James glared venemously at this but couldn't stop him or they would both die, all three quickly got to work.

Severus made a soft incision with a wordless Sectumsempra and Albus spelled it bloodless so Poppy could reach in and grab the baby out of uterus sack, she popped the sack quickly to grab hold of the baby when an inhuman shriek reached their ears and a powerful magical backlash rose through the room throwing the occupants into the wall with loud thuds, James was the first to recover and pick the baby out of her before sealing the wound and carrying his screaming son to his mother softly groaning on the bed.

Severus stumbled to his feet, clutching his head for a minute as did the others before pointing his wand at the child and whispering a light cleaning spell to wash the blood off the still screaming infant, on closer inspection they could make out Harry had small protruding black wings and a deathly pale complexion, confirming his vampiric inheritance however his small ears seem to carry and elven trait to them rather than pure vampire, Severus berated himself he should have known this boy would inherit both dominant genes of the two.. he was a Dhampire which although is miraculous and rare in magical breeding due to the Fae and Vampire covens not getting along, it will spark controversy regardless of his social standing, 'this will be bad' he thought.

Poppy ran some diagnostic spells on both the mother and child before reporting her findings "Lily you recieved extensive damage to your internals due to the nature of this birth however our quick action will only leave you more sore than average for a few weeks, I recommended plenty of rest and to take replenishment potions daily for up to next seven days as well as nutrient potions until the effects wear off as well as a pain relief potion immediately, if you experience any flu symptoms please floo me, as for the boy he is healthy and as we can see he has contracted your husbands' vampirism however he is in fact a Dhampire! a hybrid of Dark Elf and Vampire, he can eat normal foods as well as drink blood and he seems to be magically very powerful, now that he has calmed I can tell he also has hetrocromia an eye condition leading to multiple melanin distribution in the eyes causing multiple colours of the irises so far it is green and blue with a hint of red, we will have to monitor him closely for a few days, I do not recommend feeding him milk on first feed however as he needs blood to regrow his energy, I will contact saint mongos for a list of donors and we can get him blood packs tomorrow, tonight however he is best feeding from his father in order not to spread his vampirism" she looked sharply at James at this, who smiled meekly and nodded given he was caught doing that years ago in Hogwarts and the cycle may continue in this case.

Snape snorted in vague disgust at getting the reference though he was awed at the little fiend now snuggly in Lily's arms too enraptured to notice James's eyes narrow at the reaction 'this little brat will be the dark lords downfall all right, if he could throw even the old goat to the ground at infancy he will be a force to be reckon with in his majority, however this represents plenty of social complications although if he is truly a Dhampire the dark lord won't be able to kill him traditionally this could prove interesting if not for the dangers this presents to Lily herself' he glanced at Albus holding his twinkling stare and lowering his occlumency barriers slightly to give his unworded opinion to him, Albus just smiled and nodded before addressing the occupants of his congratulations and taking his leave.

James grew suspicious of those empty platitudes despite them thinking he was naive and blindly loyal, Dumbledore was being shifty as of late and he hoped he would leave soon this was his home and he was feeling very protective of his heir and wife right now, it seemed his tensing got his message across to Snape and Poppy as well as they left not soon after Dumbledore.

He couldn't allow the old man to play tricks with his family even if it was for the greater good, he wished nothing more than to rely on him as less as he could though it was still more or less their life in his hands being the only one strong enough to cast their estate into fidelius, he was starting to doubt even Peter was the correct choice if it weren't for Sirius's askance to change he wouldn't have.

"Peter has always been the weakest of us" he muttered lost in his agonized and protective thoughts only to be brought to the attention of Harry wriggling up his mothers arms, who seemed to strain with fighting back his strength after his birthing weakening her.

"Ah you little bugger, you already want feeding hmm? You can't have mommy, she's off limits because you can't yet control either thirst or your ability to pass on your condition, so come 'ere you!" He laughed and lunged at the wriggling little one tickling and picking him up, to which little Harry just giggled slightly and Lily smiled tiredly before falling back to sleep.

"You've knackered her out you know?" He sighed and bopped Harry on the nose with his finger gently for it, eliciting another soft giggle before taking his nail to his upper chest, making him bleed gently for Harry to latch on and have his first feed contently.

"It seems you will have your life cut out for you after all if you are following in my foot steps son but be aware you will one day have to fight for your privileges of simplicity".

James looked down at him and as their eyes meet, he could of sworn they repeatedly changed colours 'is my kid a metermorphamagus at well? Damn Tonks will have a run for her money if that is the case, what doesn't my boy have skill in? It already seems endless potential' he mused as he gently laid back down with them both under the covers and listen to both of them sleep with his little Harry in his arms.


	2. Changing The Tides Of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus secure's his pawn, the game is about to reach its climax with interesting results!

Albus Dumbledore eagerly retreated back to his study after his brief farewell to Madam Pomfrey and Severus in the hospital wing.

'Witnessing the child's magical strength, was eye opening' "It was truly a magnificent little creature to behold potentially worthy of Sybil's prophecy against Voldemort, given the Longbottom boy was an average child at best, however it represents a highly dangerous threat should it ever turn against my plans, I must move forward if I want to ensnare it for myself, no doubt James suspect's my treachery, they are both too clever even for auror's and see through too much of my facade if only slightly thanks to James's too finer instincts, they must be separated permanently if I am to have my weapon against Voldemort and against his tyrannical reign, for the greater good I must end the Potter line" he mused quietly as he stepped into his office and sat down to withdraw his missive to Pettigrew.

He looked over his half moon spectacles at Fawkes perched beside him, "Don't worry old friend we will eradicate the evil that plagues us shortly and young Mr Potter will certainly be the cause of our victory, take this to Peter Pettigrew, he needs to inform his Dark Lord of where they are hiding if I am to have my weapon and end this war swiftly, their brave sacrifice will be his downfall and I will be there to see its glorious aftermath and may even acquire a new pet it seems".

Fawkes nipped his fingers affectionately before withdrawing to carry out his masters orders, he disappeared in a flash of flame to find wherever his masters quarry lay hiding.

As Dumbledore stood chuckling too himself quietly, he glanced at the portraits behind him, softly snoozing in their frames, he was vaguely grateful to the previous headmasters and mistresses, though they are failing at pretending to sleep in his presence, they are still duty bound to his will, unless he is ousted from his position, sighing softly he moved to his bed chambers wondering if Peter is with Remus and if so will he succeed in laying blame solely on the rat for their betrayal. 

Meanwhile Remus lay admist his pack mates in the forest of Dean with Peter no where in sight so when a flash of fire appears out of thin air in their dingy little safe house in Knockturn Alley, it found it's intended recipient without any issues.

"Ddumbledore wwants me to bbetray the Ppotters to the Dark Lord? I need to eradicate this missives memory so he will see it as my own genius that ousts them from their hide away and then be rewarded" Wormtail stutters to himself laying out his own plan of retribution, 'James shouldn't have made me feel so inferior, if he had been less than arrogant, I would have spared him this, conspiring with Dumbledore to end his line' he thought angrily as he whispered "Obliviate" and pulled up his sleeve to call his master...

Lily woke late into the morning, aching between her legs and stomach, a reminder that just last night her Harry was born, if not for the rougish smile in the door way facing her and the soft giggle and babbling next to her, as Harry kept trying to climb all over her face and smacking her with his little black wings.

"Hun, I think he wants some attention he's had enough of keeping me company this morning" James said softly as he walked over to kiss her on the forehead and grab Harry before he started to do her more damage.

"What time is it love? Can you do something about my pain? I need some potion and I don't think I will be of much use to you today until I recover, you will have to handle the cooking and cleaning, I may be weak but I can handle Harry until you are done, has he been fed? And has Severus been to stock us up for my recovery?" Lily rasped in quick succession.

"Calm down Lil's, Snape has been, I fed Harry, he is just lively as this is the first he has seen of the world and of us, it is common for an infant vampire to be very inquisitive early on, I must say though he is amazing, I thought he might be like Tonks last night his eyes kept changing colours, it was intriguing but I don't know what Nymphadora was like so young and she is only in her third year right now so we won't know until she is away from Hogwarts for the holidays, do you think Ted or Dromeda might know how to test him?" James asked in contemplation.

"I could floo her but we mustn't leave or his forces may find us, the fidelius won't hold if we are risky over such a thing, I will ask her to bring little Tonks over at Christmas as that is when they are next off but we will have to wait until then unless it is an emergency as we can handle Harry as long as you don't give him your invisibility cloak" she said eyeing him sternly.

"Well Lil's I could sniff him out either way.." she hurled a pillow at him over that "James if I can't find him, I will hex you into oblivion! even if you can regenerate most mortal wounds, I will use you as a fucking target dummy!" Lily shouted and then placed her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Nice one Lil's you are teaching him new vulgar words already" James laughed, wagging his finger, "if you are going to teach him colourful words, teach him to say twat so Sirius can get a laugh out of being called it, but hush make sure his first words aren't vulgar ones, as we both know he will learn to speak before he does anything else but crawl and if you feel up to watching him make sure he doesn't climb the walls, despite it being within his ability even at his age of a day old, this will be strenuous to keep an eye on someone like him, especially for you whilst you are bed ridden, shall I ask for Paddy to assist you?" James asked in concern and then smirked "We have a lot more to handle with such a baby, we need to spell things unbreakable to him or he will escape and break everything easily as you have noticed his strength".

"You make a good point I apologise for swearing but seriously James you will end up my potions ingredients if you put that cloak over him this is your only warning, lock it in your study today, Paddy will be needed to keep an eye on him if you stick him in his crib, but it isn't advisable that a house elf be left to tend a baby Dhampire, he will get infected easily and I don't much want an undead house elf, their elf council will take drastic actions if we allow Harry to bite him and as he is not a full wizard but of mixed creature blood, they can and will hunt him if it happens, I will not have a family member turned or hunted!" Lily shouted crossing her arms.

Paddy popped into the room at this "Mistress be needing the extra care of young master while she be resting? I be's careful not to get bitten buts I will need permission to use masters' dragon hide gloves to handle master Harry" he squeaked.

James turned thoughtfully at this to head to his office safe to collect them, "Paddy if these get damaged and aren't replaced or Harry gets hurt, I swear you will be drained and stuffed like the Black family elves!" His brown eyes flashing briefly crimson at the cowering house elf 'there, now he is likely to heed my warning and protect his charge whilst I am busy' he thought happily as he dismissed the elf to complete his tasks in his study.

Lily groaned and whimpered slightly as she struggled to move to her side to watch little Harry as he lay next to her until Paddy returned with his crib. 

His green/blue eyes sparkled slightly in delight as she tickled him and stroaked his little wings eventually making him drowsy as she hummed to him a wordless lullaby. It was interrupted however by the elf noisily levitating Harry's crib into their room, making Harry wail at being woken just as he was drifting off.

She cursed quietly as the elf fumbled and squealed his apologies 'Paddy just had to take James seriously and botch the job and my efforts to calm little Harry' Lily thought a touch indignantly as she took the crying boy into her arms to try and calm him again.

Harry wasn't having it a second time, he wailed even in her grasp, though did become quickly sidetracked into sniffles when he glimpsed her throat and made a wriggle for it. Caught off guard Lily became more angry "James how dare you give him to me without feeding him! He's after me now and I'm too weak to fight him come and get him!" She shouted down the hall.

James however did not hear here through his silencing ward and instead was busy shifting through Auror reports on his desk.  
Lily snarled "Just great he leaves me with our hungry son and activates the silencing ward on his study door so I can't get to the bastard! Paddy spell his crib impenetrable and put Harry in please? I need you also to interrupt James as I can't move to give him a beating myself!" Paddy nodded and levitated the agitated infant into his crib and popped into James' study.

"Mmaster, Mmistress be very angry with yous, Master Harry needs feeding, I have placed him in his cot as ordered sir" James sighed at the Elf "Alright thank you Paddy I will be right out to tend to Harry" 'we are really over our heads it seems today but it is more than worth it, my son is already the little raskle I was according to Dad' a faint pop interrupted his thoughts as got up to leave the study to tend to Harry.

Voldemort stood in his long black silk robes surveying his grovelling servants in Riddle Manor. "Brother'ss and ssisterss it sseems our ssearch for the Potter brat is over, Wormtail proved useful after all" his piercing glare fell upon Wormtail twitching on the ground at his feet. "Thisss iss truly good newss, I will go myself to end their blood traitor line, I will never fall to thisss child, the light will lose this war and Dumbledore" he spat the name venomously "will fall in the wake of the end of this child of prophecy, they will lose everything" he ended in a whisper, the Death Eaters knew not to speak out directly and only gave nods of approval and grins at their master's jubilation.

"You are disssmisssed, Wormtail face me, I wish to know everything.. Legelimens! I see Godrick's Hollow has been placed under a fidelius charm by the old fool and you were named secret keeper" he smirked "We will leave tonight to avoid issues, Ssseverus? Did you wish to ask ssomething?" He met the beadle black stare of the other dark figure looming over Wormtail with a questioning gaze.

"My lord, could you spare Lily Potter your wrath if you only need the boy?" Severus pleaded, Voldemort laughed coldly "ahh Sseverus you surprise me with your rather bold request, I will spare the mudblood if she yields, if she fights I have no patience and will kill them all, this isss a promise Severus" "Thank you for indulging my impertinence my Lord" Snape bowed and left the audience chamber in a hurry.

Voldemorts' crimson gaze fell on the retreating wizard, contemplating on his servants motives before disregarding it for another time. "Wormtail you best not fail me if you want to be rewarded for this, you will have all you desire if by tonight I am the only one alive in that house, now be gone and collect any materials you think will be needed!".

"Yyess master" Peter bowed jerkily and vacated the room, leaving the Dark Lord to wait patiently for his plan to come to fruition.

~Massster do you believe you will come out unssscaved, that you will not be betrayed by that cowardsss words?~ Nagini wishpered from the corner of the room. 

~A goodd pointss my sssweet I believe he isss telling what he knowss to be true, however he doesss not posssesss the sskillss or magical sstrength to casst the charm, I will need to be careful on thiss excursion dessspite it being certain victory the old fool will not bessst me~ Voldemort replied thoughtfully.

As if by sixth sense far away James got a chill down his spine as if danger was coming despite his happy routine trying to distract Harry with a baby magic rattle "I swear if you keep biting that son it will break, there's already several punctures in the thing! I'm surprised the magic still works after you sapped it you silly bugger!" He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realise it's only August 31st in the timeline not Halloween when Voldemort found them in the film, however I really wish to set the scene for some true angsty hardships for baby Harry, I took inspiration for doing this via the manga Death Mage Who Doesn't Want A Forth Time, this really sets the scene for unthinkable trials ahead and I wished to have Harry be dealt such a blow for later scenes and mindset, what do you think of dark Dumbledore and his easy manipulation in selling out the Potters to vindicate his sense of justice? Let me know! I also apologise for short chapters but they won't all be.


	3. Love's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord comes knocking..

As the day war on in the Potter household, it is safe to say James was near exhausted, Harry proved to be more of a handful than even he previously predicted. 

He didn't manage to get any of his files sorted in his office as Paddy proved incapable of distracting Harry long enough, every item he spelled resistant, the child forced to break by will alone with a soft giggle, if it wasn't a source of extraordinary magic in itself he would of been very angry at the constant need to fix whatever his son got his hands on in his childish curiosity, it also seemed he broke every small ward he came across having bumped into the safety barriers Paddy erected over the stairs, floo, locked doors and furniture corners, this proved very irritating to James as his silencing wards kept falling especially when he was having private conversations with Lily about his worries about what Dumbledore's shifty behaviour could mean.

Luckily only the family were in the house and the elf or their nosy little one would be the cause of many security issues if the house still had other occupants lurking around disillusioned.

It was around dinner time when they decided to get into bed and be served in their quarters, Lily was still quite sore so had stayed there all day and just added to her cramps it seemed though thoroughly enjoyed James's antics with Harry, almost pulling his hair out having to do everything for a change.

Half way through dinner the infant looked at her with a look of constipation as if he was going to cry, 'what's wrong with Harry is he hungry?' She thought as she pulled him to her side of the bed, watching avidly as was James, his eyes suddenly changed to her deep green and his hair and wings to deep luscious red as if to copy his mother who gaped for a minute at her son before James burst out laughing "Told you Lil's this one will give little Tonks a run for her money I swear it!".

She nodded meekly in wonderment 'Harry really does have the gift' she thought "He will need training to control this and he will also be even more difficult to find without your cloak when he grows up it seems James, we have our work cut out for us, do you suppose Sirius will help keep an eye on him despite him also being just a big teenager himself?" She enquired skeptically.

James scratched his head in contemplation "It seems so though Sirius is likely to teach him how to be a Marauder, Harry will get into all sorts if his godfather has anything to do with it or if Remus gets near the boy he will end up a book worm, shall we try the lesser of two evils considering I can feel your glare from here?" He replied hoping his wife didn't beat him with a pillow again.

"I would rather how talented son be studious and embrace and hone his abilities than be as dangerous as Sirius can be or learn to prank others so carelessly, if they could balance themselves I wouldn't have a problem with them but I fear 'Dog-father' will go the mutts head, we will have to talk with them soon if they want an active role in the child's development, that being said if anyone is up to the task its them" she murmured as she stroaked Harry's red mop of hair lightly as he lay in her arms watching her sleepily.

"Alright let's finish our meal then and I will feed him before he sleeps and I go to the study to finish what I should have this morning, you might want to get some more rest too you look considerably tired Lil's" she was about to nod when she felt a faint tremor in the wards as if someone had just been admitted, her gaze snapped to James when they heard a knock on the door downstairs.

"Who the hell is knocking at this time of night it can't be Remus, He's with the werewolves as far as I know and if it were Sirius we would of heard the motorcycle by now, bloody monstrosity it is!" Lily whispered to him worridly clutching her son tightly, who began to cry slightly at the rough handling, "I'm sorry baby, mommy didn't mean to crush you, I'm just scared, James check who's there I will lock this door in case with the strongest thing I can think of, hurry!" James nodded and stood up to open their door as quietly as he could.

"Paddy!" Lily shouted, "Yes mistress?" He answered with a soft pop of apparition, "help me seal the door when James moves outside but do not put a silencing wards up just in case it is a false alarm" Lily said as the pulled out her wand from the draw, "Praemoenio!" "Salvia Hexia!" "Repelo Mugglesum!" "Fiantodori!" "Confirma Sanguinem!" "Nox Maxima" "Silencio" She cried, securing the door and fortifying the house, it wasn't as strong as the blood ward she had in mind however it will hold unless it is the dark lord they face.

James didn't go straight to the door, he picked up his invisibility cloak before edging along the hallway and down the stairs, he sensed a cold blooded and warm blooded creature on the other side of the door, putting him on high alert, no one he knew was cold blooded but he could guess from the scent the warm blooded of the two was the rat Wormtail, the other was thick with the stink of Dark Magic, he could only guess who it was knocking.

"Lily RUN IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND GO!" he shouted as the door burst open with a wordless Bombarda Maxima, a high cold chuckle penetrated the gloom of the doorway, "And what will you do little vampire against me?" Voldemort sneered with crimson eyes roaming the seemingly empty hallway "I don't have time for games Potter! Visus Scelerisque! Cor Lignea! Sanguinem Exhaurire!" He shouted after locating James under his cloak, James gasped as he jumped out the way of the blood curse, as spell veered off and blackened the wall next to him, "Aruspices Expulsis" James shouted as his wand trained on Voldemort, who cast a wordless Pertago Maxima, causing the spell to vier left and strike the door frame next to Wormtail who was cowering behind the Dark Lord, "Really thisss has been fun but it is time to end thisss" Voldemort smirked and cast a voiceless Sectumsempra, it hit its mark and cut cleanly across James's torso leaving him to spit blood on to the floor "Oh I forgot that isss a mortal wound you can heal from isssn't it well I will leave you a parting gift then, I am a merciful lord after all Aruspices Bombarda Maxima!" All his internal organs ruptured as the spell hit him and he died in the pool of his own blood falling down the stairs as it hit him, Voldemort stood there admiring his work in mild fascination before moving past him further into the house.

He spotted the door to their bedroom, it seemed there were many spells on the door to break but he was no amateur he laughed even 'they were foolissh enough not to activate their blood wardsss I will make easy work of thisss' "Finte Incantatum!".

During the commotion downstairs Lily crawled off the bed crying as she did so with her Harry, she managed to cast but one spell before the the silencing wards dropped "Vita Sanguinem Praesidium!" She choked pointing her wand at her baby boy who glowed ethereally under the spell for a minute before the door burst open.

Paddy attacked Voldemort as soon as the door opened, engaging in a voiceless battle with him, shooting purple jets of electricity from its hands at the dark lord, intent on removing the threat to the new young lord of the family.

It forced Voldemort to throw up a simple shield spell to dodge his welcoming parties attack, his cruel laughter could be heard over the static charge quite clearly "Thisss isss preciousss a mere houssee elf challengesss I to a duel? You have made your grave little elf Avada Kedavra!" Green light broke through his shield and hit the elf in the face as it toppled to the floor in a blank lifeless stare in front of a sobbing parent and child.

"Move aside you silly girl, give me Harry Potter and you shall live, give me him and you shall be rewarded" Voldemort said as he loomed over them with his wand trained on her chest and Harry bundled within it, She pleaded "Not Harry! Take me instead! He is but a child!" "Lord Voldemort doesss not give second chances, Crucio!" He snarled angrily "Hand over the boy!" She wails in agony on the floor as she begins to convulse under the spell and Harry cries louder as her grip tightens unintentionally, "To think thisss brat sssaid to destroy me is a mere half blooded vampire it seems I will yet again conquer immortality with its' demise, Lord Voldemort grows tired of your filthy mudblood gamess Avada Kedavra!" She slumps lifeless with Harry crying hysterically in her lifeless arms.

The child wails and turns to the only living being in the room and eyed it with a venomous glare which was intriguing for a baby to make that face, it snarled animalistically with its eyes glowing a cross between Avada green and deep crimson red at the Lord who falled his family, Voldemort felt vaguely intrigued by the specimen before him however he did come here to end this supposed thorn in his reign "It was a pity, Severusss wanted her as a play thing but no matter though" he mused as he trained his wand on the enraged infant which looked pretty amusing to the Lord before him, like an angry kitten almost unable to do anything except snarl and bare it's small fangs.

"You could of been my apprentice if this prophecy did not exist I believe it will be a loss but it is a sacrifice I must take and as you are a dark creature I think it fitting you experience the organ rupture curse I used to end your father.. Aruspices Bombarda Maxima!" The yellow light soared towards its defenceless target however it simply bounced off the infants forehead and rebounded back at the caster, ripping Voldemort of his mortal coil into wrathe form and sending his body slamming into the back wall.

As Harry repeatedly wailed with a blood stained forehead held in a lifeless embrace, Wormtail fled the scene realising he sent his master to his downfall.

Severus after completing his Hogwarts rounds felt his Dark Mark actually fading to a charcoal grey instead of a burning black, it could only mean one thing.. "The Dark Lord was defeated? Wait I can think of their address.. the Fidelius is broken! I need to get to Lily!" He shouted at himself in a panic, he realised he must do this cautiously however so no one suspected him there 'it wouldn't do if Black caught him at the scene or the crime or others as I rush there if the scene is as I fear' getting an edge of deceptive calm into his mind, he focused his wand on his prince family ring and whispered "Portus" it glowed dimly blue as the spell sunk in before the tell tail invisible hook on the back of his neck jerked him away to his destination in Godricks Hollow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these curses and spells are my inventions though a few are property of J.K Rowling's official spells.
> 
> What do you think of the fight scenes? What is Snape going to do when he gets to the Potter Estate? 
> 
> New spells to note:
> 
> Praemoenio - Strengthen  
> Confirma Sanguinem - Blood Strengthen  
> Visus Sclerisque - Thermal Sight  
> Cor Lignea - Wooden Heart  
> Sanguinem Exhaurire - Blood Drain  
> Aruspices Expulsis - Individual Organ Rupture   
> Aruspices Bombarda Maxima - All Organs Rupture  
> Vita Sanguinem Praesidium - Life Essence Protection


	4. Grief And Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finds little Harry, Sirius intervenes, they both wish to find Pettigrew and protect the last of the Potter line!

All was eerily silent along the narrow whinding street of Godrick's Hollow except for the occasion rustle of leaves blowing in the chilled late autumn air, dawn was vastly approaching upon its' gently sleeping occupants, unaware of the tragedy it would wake up to.

As the sun split the horizon an audible thump split the calm silence, within the centre of town and as if out of thin air a hook nosed man appeared at the noises source, clad in greasy black silk robes, clashing equally with his stained black hair, carrying a wand outstretched in his right hand.

If this were a muggle town, he would seem out of place as well as breaking the statute of secrecy, merely standing silently facing to the north west of his position in the dim cold morning air, despite not breaking this however he edged forward silently, eyeing his surroundings critically, eager to avoid detection, as he headed in the direction of the Potter Estate Manor, the last thing he wanted to do was to alert the ministry and by extension his fellow Death Eaters or even Dumbledore of his presence here.

He trudged along the stone path quickly, passing rows of small cottages and the small cemetery stationed on his left side, as he edged north towards the wrought black iron gate emblazoned with the Potter crest, at the far right end of the town, from a distance he could see it slightly ajar, tell tail signs that worm Wormtail and his master were here previously 'I have to hurry' he thought to himself as he neared his destination.

At first nothing seemed wrong from his distance, despite the gate hangingly ajar, the building lay silent and in tact, without the Dark Mark looming ominously over head, this should have placated anyone else who came snooping if it weren't him, the wards had unmistakably fallen or he wouldn't have known the location or seen it as he neared their residence. 

On closer inspection however the door was blown out with charred wooden cracks along its' frame, after quickly examining it he noted the spell residue that was lingering appeared to be work of the Dark Lord "seems he went for a grand entrance and didn't have the time to spare to eradicate his raids evidence" he muttered to himself in contemplation as he eyed the damage before walking up the path to examine the inside of the bottom floor.

He immediately spotted James' remains collapsed at the bottom of the parlor stairs, in the same garments he wore when his child was born. He smelled putrid even from where Snape stood it appeared that already rigor mortis was settling in as well as the flies gathering to feast on what was left of his mangled body, curiously however Severus noted the flies collapsed after each tug of his flesh, he shouldn't of been caught off guard however, vampire flesh regardless of state unless it was caught in sun light would remain perfectly preserved as would its curse for animals to infect.

Severus rolled his eyes somewhat at this "Looks like I will have to cover up this bastards messes again, leave it to Potter to torment me even in death, Culex Pipiens! Subscriptio Exponentia Irritanda Destinauit!" He spoke softly as he pointed his wand at the decaying flies hovering around as well as inside his body casting the insecticide hex and the dark spell magical signature nullification, before casting a final disgusted yet dismissive glance at his childhood nemesis.

He took a tour of the first floor, taking note of the spell damage along the walls and door frames, yet was wary of his magical signature being found in the residence when others eventually came snooping, so refrained from fixing any of his surroundings, a simple Reparo, would have done the trick on most of this however it would mask the Dark Lords signature and incriminate his own, after Dumbledore went through the trouble of defending his position as Spy, he was not keen on giving reason to spread more doubt on his loyalties regardless of how fickle his fielty towards society was.

He hoped his love was just asleep having cried herself into a coma rather than heartbreaking alternative, he couldn't rely on his Dark Lords mercy for mudbloods however so with mounting dread, he began climbing the creaking stairs towards the second floor with his wand aloft ready to fight if need be, he made sure he at least carried all the healing potions as usual so if she just lay sleeping or slightly wounded be could save her 'If the brat lives I hope he bit her if her condition is worse than I fear it is so I will have enough time to fix the damage' he thought desperately as he neared the room at the end of the upstairs hall that lay open with a foul smell wafting over him from inside.

He strode purposely through the door, tightening his occlumens shields as he did so, he immediately noticed the Dark Lords body first crumpled in a heap of his own blood, the stains of orificial leakage apparent on his lifeless crimson eyes, ears and hands, 'my lord is gone, it seemed he died of an organ rupture curse.. how?' He was rendered dumbfounded at the sight for minutes then as if shaking himself he eyed the rest of the rooms destruction.

He noted the house elf 'Didn't Lily say it was called Paddy or something?' He wondered as he looked into the blank eyes staring at him in the doorway, eyeing it with indifference and then finally turned to the bed where he found Lily laying with her head against the underside of the bed mattress, in a lifeless embrace with her child.

He stumbled and fell towards her crying silently in anguish, trying to embrace her and the probably dead child in her decaying grasp. "Fffuck no Lily, my sweet Lily, I tried to have you spared my love why! Why did he mean so much to you that you threw your life away for some vampires brat, you silly girl, why did this have to happen I loved you dearly, ever since I saw you showing that disgusting muggle sister of yours those pretty flowers you made just for us, why!" He half screamed in shaking in anguish as he grasped her cold body tightly to his chest. 

How long had he been there? Time was irrelevant in her cold embrace, days? Weeks? But no it had been only minutes before he heard crying beneath the folds of his robes, 'What the fuck!' He thought "Lily are you alive? Or did you save your son?" He said softly trying to shake her slightly, hoping he was mistaken, it was only when a small hand smacked him in the chest did he look down admist his shaking of Lily to find Harry's fiery gaze as he cried and intended to beat the thing that had awoken him, 'he has quite the strength' thought in a daze as he eyed the child critically.

It seemed Harry survived the curse meant for him, how was anyone's guess but he had and with nothing but dried blood and a crushing scar admist his forehead 'He defeated the Dark Lord..' Severus could only gape at the little irate being before him, 'how did this child survive a organ rupture curse and rebound it? His father fell to it too easily downstairs, what the fuck is he..' after some deliberation Severus picked the boy up, unclasped his billowing cape and wrapped the screaming boy in it to keep him warm, all the while taking every inch of him in, he noted the boy look every inch her son with his fiery red hair and wings which now he thought of it 'Wasn't this boy black haired? It was only yesterday I saw this brat how the hell did he suddenly become a carbon copy of his mother in such a space of time? A potion? Unless he was a metermorph like little miss Tonks it didn't make sense, but we didn't see any signs except his high magical strength yesterday..' he mused, while watching the boy, determined to ignore the stench of the bodies in the room as if on instinct to stop him breaking down into insanity as he feared he would later on if he stayed there.

"Harry if you are the last thing she protected this voraciously in life, it is my duty to protect you and see you continue to survive, I owe this to her to see you safe and the chance to live like she wanted you to" he murmured quietly to the infant with a lump in his throat, as he held back more tears within his tear stained onyx eyes.

"Dumbledore should have protected you all!" He spat venomously "How did that traitor Pettigrew conceive the nerve to even oust the Potters location? How did he even know it! I was not aware of the change, I thought that little bastard Black would be his ideal candidate for the task, not the Rat! I will find out what he knows when I find him I vow it!" He shouted angrily.

"You and I both Snivullus! Now hand over my godson and explain what in ever loving fuck are you doing in this house!" A familiar voice shouted at him from the entry way, causing Snape to turn sharply to the new comer, focusing his wand at the other mans gaunt face.

"Ah just the snivelling mutt I wanted to see, we were just talking about you, why don't you join the party Black!" He spat as the other man tensed and walked further into the room. 

Sirius Black, was a pure blood in every sense of the word even in utter despair as he was now he looked ravishing beneath those dark dangling locks and short stumbled beard, his crystal blue eyes alight with angst, hostility, betrayal and some other intense emotions Severus couldn't read at first glance, though he would be a fool to misinterpret or underestimate the man before him, he was still in every sense the aggressive young bully he encountered on that first train ride to Hogwarts, experience told him Black would do something drastic right now and only experience told him to keep his guard up despite being the innocent here, he thought maybe he shouldn't have bated the man however he was also the perfect opponent to let off the tension he had acquired since leaving the school.

Sirius snarled at Snape for the barb though disregarded after a moment to glance at Harry wriggling in the mans cape on the bed, his bright Avada eyes and red hair made what little of his heart still there, break "Aww you poor kid, how dare they do this to you, how dare they do this to your parents.." as if to prove the point he gathered magic into his hands and punched the Voldemorts face, breaking his skull with the forces impact, it did nothing to alleviate the despair and anger he felt but he had to do something, his body was aching to destroy something and take revenge against the injustice.

He would of felt a tad smug at doing that to the Dark Lords corpse but only if he was alive to feel that wound, he walked towards the bed to pick up Harry but Snape stood in his way.

"Mutt take a look at that bastards spawn before you step too close to him, you will be surprised, I suggest you walk away and go find Pettigrew if you want your revenge before I find the bastard that sold this location to the Dark Lord" Snape sneered condescendingly at him with his wand still trained on him.

"I believe I asked what the fuck you were doing here Snape, I knew what James was and I can tell this little fella has the condition, if you haven't forgotten I am an auror, you are trespassing and witnessed in the scene of a crime of murder! State how you knew to come here and why you are here, you will not touch Harry, I was named his guardian in case of these circumstances!" He barked out harshly, also withdrawing his wand and pointing towards Snape in accusation.

"Once again mutt you have put your keen and penetrating mind to the task of justice and as usual come to wrong conclusion, I knew as I think of Lily often as you gathered being there long enough to see my breakdown, I knew the wards at dropped the moment I could name their residence last night, I slipped out via portkey to conduct my own investigation and make sure the Potter's were safe, I found them hear as they are, I rushed up here to try and save her, only their son survived, how I wonder he accomplished a shield against the organ rupture curse and rebounded it is anyone's guess" he said snidely but with a lilt of awe in his final words, watching the baby fidget in his robe "the boy was cold and crying so I offered him my cape just now to keep him warm, he had been in her cold embrace all night it seemed and sustained a scar to the head I believe when the curse hit, what are your intentions with the boy? He is safe with me if you wish to find Pettigrew yourself first so we can interrogate the welp?" He asked in frustration.

"You will not touch him, I will care for James's son it is my duty as it is also my duty to seek revenge for leaving him an orphan especially a vampire without his sire, it is dangerous to leave him alone with such abilities" Sirius murmured, "Ha Black what do you know of responsibility and duty? You barely have dignity, you wouldn't know how to care for vampiric child! And giving him to a coven is out of the question it may have escaped your notice but he is a Dhampire, neither the Dark Elf Fae Court or the Vampire High Court would take this child in, he is the abomination of both at least to them, he would be exterminated on sight if you are too stupid to know what that means! At least take him to Dumbledore with me to find an appropriate solution!" Severus shouted, this made sense to Sirius, they couldn't have the Potter heir brought to harm so nodded reluctantly and watched the bastard pick up Harry into his arms.

"We will need to apparate despite how young he is as this place will be searched very soon, the village is now awake, that means the ministry will send someone, I only came here early to congratulate James and Lily on the birth and to see the boy" Sirius said in a pained voice, "you suggest splinching the infant? You incompetent fool! No we will get to Hogsmead via my private portkey, I had this made to visit Lily when I could and I am glad it proved so useful until the end, touch the insignia ring on my right hand and be ready Black" Severus waved the ring in his face to show where it was to the fool in front of him.

Sirius sighed and grasped the ring and in moments they were whisked off to the snowy entrance to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead, knowing within lay the secret entrance go Hogwarts grounds, thanks to the Marauders prank on him years ago almost ending his life.

They nodded in silence as they strode up to the boarded up door to cast a brief Alohomora in order to gain entrance, carrying the whimpering child into the darkness of its' depths and towards the school to meet its' headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is taking Harry to Dumbledore wise? To decide the last of the Potter's fate? We shall see!
> 
> Spells to note:
> 
> Culex Pipiens - Insecticide Hex
> 
> Subscriptio Exponentia Irritanda Destinauit - Magical Signature Nullification Curse


	5. The Rites Of Blood Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unlikely trio arrive at Hogwarts, it's time for some answers!

Severus strode quickly through the gloom of the Shrieking Shack towards the tunnel passage, casting a subtle Lumos as his unlikely companion trudged behind him, occasionally muttering in agitated whispers "Why must we take him to Dumbledore? As far as I am concerned I am the boys legal guardian, what's it to you Snivulus if I am to take up my duty prematurely?" Sirius complained "Because you incompetent mutt, you are unfit for the role as you are and I don't wish Lily's blood to die out due to your foolish attempts at fatherhood! At least we will have an answer to our issue by the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, do you think Fudge would take kindly to a dark creature that was orphaned at birth? Mind your tongue before I curse it off, this for the boys continued existence not your misguided beliefs of duty when you are clearly incapable to fulfill what has been handed to you!" Severus snarled in contempt as he stepped into the undergrowth, in truth he was agitated about this too he knew Dumbledore was a master manipulator when he saw value in someone, he silently hoped the old fool would provide a good alternative solution rather than attempt to ensnare the boy.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk ideally examining notes in his itinerary for the day ahead, he had hoped Pettigrew would of sent word of his little excursion however he had to concede 'if I was a filthy Death Eater that just potentionally brought his master to his death, he would lie low as well, I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius Black and Remus, once they heard of their friends betrayal would go on the hunt for the Rat, we will see what happens later in regards to the boy' he thought, his mind whirling with schemes depending on the outcome of the days events.

He put down his list, stretched and stood up "Breakfast will be shortly it seems, I hope the Elves have made a nice selection of spread today" he mumbled as he proceeded to walk out the his office and towards the whinding staircase.

He strode idly through the halls as the groggy inhabitants of Hogwarts steadily filled the corridors, heading towards the Great Hall, he occasionally overheard snatches of conversation as he traversed down to the main entrance "Do you remember what we had to do for Flitwick's essay on Cheering Charms?" A third year Hufflepuff girl asked her friend as they walked slowly to the hall, "Oi! Do you think Slytherin will win again? I really hope the Quidditch cup goes to someone else this year, the snakes have been unbeaten for years!" A fifth year gryffindor shouted down to his friends from the fifth floor staircase. 

"Mr Cauldwell how dare you make such a racket at this time in the morning!, 10 points from Gryffindor for your undignified shrieking!" Minerva McGonagle stood directly behind the boy, glaring over her glasses as she towered over him with a stern expression, "If you do that again you will receive detention, now away with you, breakfast will be on shortly" she continued down the stairs without a backwards glance at the cowed child, noticing Albus lurking in the entry way she made a beeline for him.

"Albus! I tried to catch you before you got down here but I missed you, your office was empty upon my arrival, have you seen Severus? I tried to floo him earlier to organise a student's detention but oddly he was not in his lab nor as Mr Filch seen him since early last night, this is undignified for the staff to be absent so I hope he was just eating breakfast early" Minerva enquired, "I confess Minerva I have not seen Severus since dinner yesterday, I doubt my staff are staging a mutiny, least of all Severus you know how serious the man is with potions, nevertheless if he is not in the hall by the end of breakfast, I will endeavor to find our runaway potions master or teach the class in his stead, should finding him in the castle be futile, until he does show himself, now let's go in shall we" he gestured to the oak doors outside of the Great Hall, where students were milling around waiting for their fellow houses to arrive.

'I have a feeling Severus has found out about the Potters' and rushed there, I wouldn't put it past the sharp man or for Voldemort to gloat about Wormtail's apparent good idea, we shall see shortly I expect' he thought gleefully in anticipation as he guided Minerva and his fellow students into the Great Hall for breakfast.

He and the staff sat down at the high table facing towards the students at the back of the dining hall, Albus mentally counted each teacher as they entered the room as he did so, realising Severus was indeed missing and hoped his prediction was on the mark and he wasn't just in the dungeons on his rounds when Minerva called, he doubted it but it would mean he would have to send someone to examine the Potter estate if it proved Severus never left as was indeed just eating early in his quarters.

As the feast was sent to magically appear on the house tables by the kitchen elves, Albus indulged in the fresh bowl of blueberry porridge that found it's way next to him and asked Professor Sprout to pass along the coffee jug to fill his goblet, with a generous mouthful of warm blueberry he surveyed the banter back and forth occurring between the house tables, though with a glance to his right he noticed the tight lipped silence and tension amongst the Slytherin house, he guessed those of Death Eater lineage had caught on to the news of their masters disappearance the evening before or at least he hoped that was the cause of their stricken posture as they ate quietly, 'or it could be Severus not being present that has his student's worried?' He thought, 'I hope both are the case because it proves my theory correct and that we have won' he almost smirked in their direction but caught himself as it would not do to admit his jubilation just yet with no evidence to justify it, it would possibly incriminate him if they knew he knew it before the news arrived.

Suddenly a very loud noise could be heard outside of the Great Hall, including a muffled wail and an even louder shout of angry voices, one could be easily distinguishable to the occupants as the chattering stopped to hear the explosive arguement outside.

"Snape! You utter bastard, give me my godson! You have no right to keep him from his legal guardian or to try and go higher than me to take the boy away from his only family!" Sirius snarled in indignation, attempting to pull Harry from the mans' oily grasp.

"You insolent welp! If it wasn't for your saint Potter's poor taste in guardianship, I would gladly give you the boy however you are unfit to raise this child, you are but a man child yourself! Don't speak of responsibility or duties you have no clue about carrying out! I am taking him where he can be cared for as that is my duty as a civil servant teacher! When a child is in need despite what blood he may possess I am capable of deducing the correct procedure to handle them, I am not asking to be its' legal guardian you mongrel, we are needing a source to plan a way for this child to live you ungrateful swine!" Severus shouted as pushed past Sirius with the wailing, wriggling baby in his arms, towards the Great Halls large oak doors.

"Nice one but the way mutt now the entire school knows of our conversation and excursion by default!" Snape sneered in outrage as he pushed the door open in front of them to glance in and see all eyes on the new arrivals.

Murmurs rose around the Great Hall as Severus purposely strode up towards the high table, locking eyes with a scowl at Dumbledore, who's deep blue eyes merely twinkled rapidly at his potion masters approach.

Minerva put her hand to her mouth and gasped at seeing the agitated baby clawing at Severus's cloak, it appeared to be a red haired vampire child! 'Why the hell has Severus got a child in his hands and by extension a dark creature!? Why is he bringing it here? Did I hear correctly is Sirius Black the guardian of this child? That couldn't possibly mean..' "NO! Dear god please tell us it's not true!" Minerva wailed catching on, "Is this child Harry Potter!?" She pointed shakily at the wriggling bundle in his arms.

"Yes it is, Headmaster we must talk now in your office this is of the upmost importance, we will wait for you there with your permission" Severus said tightly, trying to keep a hand on the infant to prevent it from falling out of his grasp.

"Severus you have leave to take dear Harry and Sirius to my office immediately, I will be along shortly and I expect answers!" Albus said shortly, as Severus turned to leave however the students started to shout chaotically at the news, leaving the rest of the teachers to try and retain order and silence in the Hall as Sirius, Harry and Severus left to ascend the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"SILENCE!" Albus shouted at the remaining occupants in the room, cutting off the chatter effectively, "I believe it best if you all could go about your day like any other quietly, I understand you have questions but now is not the time, I expect some will inform their parents of this but I beg you not do so until the end of the day as you have classes and I expect you all to be in class on time at nine am, for your first lessons of the day, staff I will debrief you of what I learn later, good day to you all" he finished in a calm voice as he confidently hurried out of the Hall to his office leaving the rest of the students to grumble as they picked up their bags and headed towards their first lessons, the teacher's took a moment to eye one another in worry as they followed suite out of the Hall.

Albus caught up to the trio along the forth floor staircase as the student's began to disembark from the Entrance Hall towards their respective lessons, he gave a tender smile and wave to Harry who had poked his little head out from beneath the folds of Severus's robes, his eyes wide in curiosity, as if he could see the very magic constantly thrumming in the air around them usually invisible until made corporal through the manifestation of one's will.

This hypothesis was intriguing to Severus and by extension Dumbledore though for different reasons, to Severus it seemed the boy had a type of Hypermagi Sensia, the art allowing someone to sense magic within its' non-corpral form and draw either from its' untapped strength or disperse it before someone performed their spell providing it was a worded incarnation, similar to the dark arts occlumens spell Interceptum that essentially does the same and taps into those abilities however is made available for those who don't truly have the talent or the will power to master such a difficult branch of magic, though they couldn't be sure, it could be it was just him being as babies are, only time will tell, Dumbledore however seemed more convinced it was not unlikely that the child possessed this gift and he was already making plans towards the creatures' untapped potential if it proved to be true later in its' life.

As they turned a corner into the corridor where the headmasters office stood behind the stationary stone gargoyle, they stopped and spun around to look at Albus, gesturing to whatever insane password the guardian gargoyle required, "ah, Cherry Millions Millions!" As he flicked his hands in the direction of the previously stationary guardian, the ground rumbled briefly as the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal its hidden spiralling staircase, they stared at him as if he was nuts "What bloody confectionary is that Dumbledore!?" Sirius said exasperated, "ah my boy it is a delightful muggle candy I have recently indulged in! I advise you to try some I have a bowl in my office as alas no one wants either my pimpermint imps or lemon drops when they come to call so I thought to add some variety for the tastebuds!" He chuckled as he led them into his office, "Please take a seat and start at the beginning because I am aware the Potter's would not let this little one out of their sight, he is a newborn and they are meant to be under my Fidelius Charm, so why is he here and not the others, explain Severus" he gestured towards the comfortable chintz chairs opposite his own and looked directly into Snape's cold obsidian gaze as he said this, to shut Sirius up before he burst into a rant, Severus handed the boy over to him to hold while he adhered to the headmasters request and gave his report of the events and why they were there in the first place.

"Headmaster, I had just finished my nights' rounds and had returned to my quarters to indulge in some wine and work on a new project I have undertaken for the benefactor you already know of" he said with sharp nod and quick meaningful glance at Albus who nodded and gestured for him to continue

"I was musing about the Potter birth that occurred early hours yesterday morning, when I realised I could think of their address clearly, which was a clear sign of the charm failing and the Potter's possible endangerment, my fault was not alerting the proper authorities when I left via unregistered portkey to check their residence myself, hoping my potions expertise would spare at least Lily and the Boy here if I could make it in time to curse any Death Eaters snooping around, I appeared in the centre of the small village and quickly deduced something was indeed wrong, from a far as I walked to the Estate, I noticed the gate had been open slightly which suggested either they left or something got in through the charm, though no Dark Mark was present, hanging over the building, from further inspection as I drew nearer, I saw the door blown out, merely splinters and a cracked doorway was left, with fallen debris along the entry way and what seemed to be dark magic residue and structural scarring from stray spells, it was clear a magical battle of some sort was faught in the early hours of the morning before I arrived, I found James Potter's decomposing corpse which had fallen down the stairs, it seemed he was a victim to the organ rupture curse causing outer bleeding of the orifices and internal bleeding, I killed the insects milling around his body to prevent the spread of vampirism, before I ascended to find the remains of Lily and the Dark Lord himself in the master suite as well as their house elf, intriguingly the boy was the only one left alive, Lily sacrificed herself for the child and whatever spell she used succeeded in rebounding a rupture curse back on to the Dark Lord, astonishingly he is dead and the boy came out of it with nothing but this cursed scar where he was hit! I wrapped the boy up before Black appeared and we realised the possible culprit behind this attack, only Peter Pettigrew was able to give that address, he sold them out to Him! He has left this child in the care of Black who has no experience in parenting a normal child let alone a full blooded dark creature infant, he needs a place, a fit guardian, I will not have Lily's sacrifice be in vain Dumbledore! What is to happen to him? You know our world are prejudice at best to half wizards and dark creatures let alone a boy who fell the Dark Lord and is practically a mythical creature in this country! Not just will he be shamed by our kind but those of the Fae or Vampire court when they get wind of his continued existence, it will be a manhunt!" Severus shouted in the mans face, "Now my boy it is truly a day of celebration if what you are saying is true, the boy will be regaled as a hero, The Boy Who Lived in fact! He is the first to survive an encounter with that man other than myself and we all know I don't counter as I am fully grown and accomplished, he is a defenseless child going against the greatest threat to wizard kind since Grindelwald, you just can't compare, I understand your reasoning but I will not blame Peter without evidence that he was there at all, do you have proof of these allegations? Did you find his magical signature as you searched the premises?" Albus added, "No headmaster but it is the only explanation as the floo was only accessible if the Potter's opened it up their end as you know, he was secret keeper!" Sirius interrupted, "I cannot place blame without tangible evidence, you are free to track the man down Sirius as you are an Auror and take him in for questioning however there is nothing I can do with no evidence or testimony and it would need to be brought up to the rest of the Wizengamot as these are serious allegations of murder charges and must be examined thoroughly before such a sentence can be thought of, now about the child, I agree with Severus that it unwise to pick his guardian uncarefully as you are unfit to house someone this young especially a dark creature that could spread vampirism with its every feed, as you are legal guardian however will you consent to leaving him in our care so we can all find the best place to take him? He has muggle relatives if I remember correctly however I will not put him with them that would be most unsuitable and would endanger everyone involved with the child, Severus what do you suggest?" Albus enquired of the two, "Now see here Albus, I do not give consent unless I know this boy will be cared for more so than I could give him which is a pretty high standard to achieve if it could be, why are you both doubting that I can't take care of Harry?" He said in frustration, causing the boy in question who was sticking his hand in his mouth to eye him inquisitively for a moment before going back to his task and resting in the mans arms.

"I do not doubt you have a lot you could give him at your disposal Sirius, however only another vampire could sire this child, unless you wish to perform the rites of blood adoption, infecting yourself with the curse to raise him as a Potter-Black heir and having your Auror license revoked due to contamination, you are unfit to be his guardian, if he was human the circumstances would be entirely different and he would also have relatives to choose from if it were the case as well but it sadly isn't so.." Albus parted the mans leg as he stood up in sympathy, who incidentally looked pained at having the concede that point, he would be throwing his only means of supporting Harry into ruin if he took up the mantel James had past to him, he despaired in silence realising it was another of his failure's.

Severus merely eyed the child speculatively and snorted at the mans anguish, beside him and also the heavy dose of fake sympathy Dumbledore said to sway the petulant mutt next to him, 'if he can't do that to save a child he really isn't a man and is truly unfit for this extraordinary child, I would do it just as penance for not being able to save his mother' he thought.

"Albus, allow me to house him, I will do the rite, no child of Lily's will be thrown to the wind, wasting her sacrifice on the off chance the boy may be cared for, at least then you could supervise as could Black or Lupin, though we both know the chances of Lupins guardianship being less than hostile due to the boys lineage, it would be best to make him a ward of the school to make sure he is cared for especially as he will be a student in the year 1991, over ten years from now and will need the finest education if we wish him a chance in the harsh reality outside these walls" he drawled, eyeing Albus and Sirius, daring them to refute or give a more logical suggestion.

"I consent to this if I am kept in his life closely on all decisions regarding his education and welfare Albus, though must Snivulus really be the ideal candidate to sire him? Sure he has extensive Defense Against The Dark Arts knowledge and is a greasy bat anyway but he is too cold to father a child!" Sirius shot him a thunderous glare as he complained to Dumbledore about the proposal, though he couldn't refute the offer for what it was, it was a brilliant suggestion, Albus fingered his beard as he contemplated his response 'This is perfect, Severus will secure the boy and they will both be under my direct influence until he leaves school, which will be in seventeen year's! With Tom out of the picture for now and my new pet being molded under my tutelage, the opportunities are endless' he thought for a moment, basking in absurdity of his good luck and resourcefulness, with any luck Black would get arrested and the child will be all their's, he coughed and murmured his ascent to their plan to have guardianship transferred to the school and directly Severus Snape, afterwards it took only a few hours to work through the legal logistics of the change in circumstances, all there was left to do was request and sign the appropriate ministry forms for the department of Familial Affairs, responsible for the re-housing of orphaned wizards and marital disputes, as well as signing the correct legal documents in order to get the boys' Gringotts account transferred to the right guardian(s), plus pick a date and time to perform the ritual blood sharing involved in the blood adoption of one Harry James Potter soon to be Harry James Potter-Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Snarky Snape fathering Harry?


	6. Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The logistics meeting to house one Harry Potter progresses, Sirius finds Wormtail, Remus heads to Hogwarts while Sirius make his way to Ministry and Gringotts.

"Headmaster I believe it best we do such a risky adoption here, it is of my opinion, safe guarding city occupants takes priority, new born vampires are extremely vulnerable to the thirst, I will likely need to be chained and warded as you take the necessary blood from me and encourage me to drink a portion of the boy's, It is likely I will be driven to kill once the ceremony is complete therefore I would like you both participate in the bonding to minimise the risk of infecting others, the Room Of Requirement will work for this however it will need to be cleansed before the ritual, I will handle the necessary items needed for the task, do I have your permission to start immediately?" Severus directed at Albus and Sirius as they sat in deep contemplation, to the side and across from him, they had been there discussing logistics for hours pertaining to the likely scenarios this route would present, especially the legal backlash the ministry was likely to condemn them for.

Albus Dumbledore steeped his fingers as he cast a subtle hungry gaze at the boy who had fallen asleep in his godfathers lap somewhere within the meeting and was currently drawling on the mans leg as he slept. 'The dangers of proposing this here are relatively still large, especially in the school term, however with the proper staff present, we could handle one lower new born vampire easily..' "you may start Severus, however know this if we fail to successfully restrain you and you escape, you will be executed, I do not want to do this but as Headmaster I can not afford to carelessly endanger student lives to vampires, you will be stronger than even your sire at full strength before your first feed as you know, I recommend Filius join us and Minerva to ensure all precautions are met, I suggest we carry out the cleansing on the seventh floor after dinner, it gives me time to inform the school of precautionary measures, that being said Hagrid might be able to assist as well he would be a match for your possible strength so I will call on him too, we will do this at midnight in the Room Of Requirement, all students should be protect and in bed by that time should we fail to restrain you, Sirius you should deliver these adoption papers to the ministry and file your report of the incident, I have kept you gentleman long enough, you may leave Harry with me whilst you prepare for the ceremony and it's legal ramifications" he smiled at the two as he gestured towards the sleeping infant, Severus eyes narrowed in dark suspicion but relented as he had no power yet to object, Sirius however scowled "Why are you so intent on taking the boy Dumbledore?", "I was merely taking the burden off your shoulders whilst you prepare for a very sudden ritual, you can't do both whilst caring for the boy, surely you realise the department of the regulation for dangerous creatures would lock this child up as soon as it set foot in the ministry? Without a sire for the newborn he represents a highly dangerous threat to society even at this age especially with his evident magical strength and natural abilities?" Albus said lightly yet condescendingly, reprimanding the man and reaffirming the foolish dangers of having outsiders attempt to take the boy elsewhere.

'Thoigh this is a logical arguement, with Albus and his position within the Wizengamot, he would be able to overwrite even Fudge should the boy be present in the ministry, so while true if they were alone, his reasoning is entirely too suspicious' Severus thought as he tightened his occlumens shields "If I may Headmaster, I believe the boy would be best left in the care of Remus Lupin instead while we see to the preparations for tonight, he would be adequate protection and does not teach lessons here so holds no prior obligations? Black here could call for him to mind the boy instead as I am sure you are teeming with duties that demand your attentions elsewhere" he drawled in insinuation and subtle threat. 

Albus conceded a nod at the observation "This is true my boy however is Remus available? I do not mind keeping the boy company until Sirius can contact and being Remus to the castle, then I am afraid I will do as you suggest as I have been wilfully negligent of letters the board of governors have been hounding me with, until then give me Harry and Severus you can go back to your potions lessons, as I understand it you had your N.E.W.T students this morning, I am sorry for keeping you so long".

"Not to worry headmaster, they at least do not require my close observation at all hours of the day, however I will take my leave as there is much to prepare, hand over the boy to the headmaster Black and we will begin our tasks, be sure to inform Lupin of the situation when you see him and bring him back with you" Severus said, Albus moved aside his papers and withdrew the correct forms signalling Sirius to take them "You will need to take these both to Familial Affairs and Gringotts respectfully, please bring back the Vault Key they present you with and the approval letters upon your return, we will be waiting" he smiled as Sirius handed over the boy how promptly woke up and started crying as Albus took him "Oh dear you are a lively one aren't you Harry? Let me see if I don't have some spare dragons' blood for you to sip" he said as he rummaged through his draws to withdraw a small crimson vial, he pulled the stopper off and gently fed the contents to the child "here you go son, that's nice isn't it!" The others left his office in hurry once content he was in good hands.

Alone Albus smirked rather darkly as he played with the boy, who thought it rather funny to smack his long white wispy beard with his wings, the boy babbled and giggled softly with each whoosh of the beard, "Now then son, I see you have a love for magic, if my hypothesis was any indication earlier, how about I do some magic for you?" He enquired gently "Crepitaculum!" Conjuring a softly glowing baby rattle for the boy to nibble on, Harry laughed delightedly as he made a grab for the magical rattle, Intent on eating it.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he watched the little one play, "Now Harry it is time we got down to business" he said as he gently pulled the rattle to gain the child's attention, "I assure you this will not hurt a bit! You will thank me later I'm sure, we can't have you running off now can we? I do this to protect you, Liga Animo!" A jet of silver light hit the boy square in the temple, who promptly fell into sleep and slumped in the mans grasp, dropping the rattle with a thunk under the mans desk.

Dumbledore stood up and conjured a cot for the boy and promptly set him inside satisfied that the spell he had cast was successful before sitting back down and focusing on his piles of work with a smirk.

Meanwhile Sirius stroad towards the Hogwarts' apparition boundary with the folder he was handed to deliver on his way to the ministry. "I might as well find Moony first to explain the situation as this could take up some time and though I respect the man's judgement, I do not trust Dumbledore alone with Harry, I can trust Moony as he was one of us marauders, how to break the news without him flipping however is another matter entirely!" He muttered as he neared the boundary.

He stopped just outside the Hogwarts' gates and disapperated to Knockturn Alley, hoping the man was indoors and also that he would catch Wormtail off guard in the process, 'the slippery Rat won't get away from us easily' he thought as he trudged past the dingy dark arts shop Borgin And Burkes, careful not to antagonize any of the witches and wizards purchasing their wares.

He walked briskly towards the residential district of the alley, watching for signs of any potential Death Eaters attempting to attack the milling occupants out of the corner of his eye as he scanned the door numbers he past in search for his friends domicile.

It only took a few minutes to find the correct one, number 21 stood at the far end of the alley and was easily the one most unkempt and in need of repair, it was clear how the two could afford it, it was incredibly cheap because it was so close to falling apart in it's degree of disrepair, as the ministry took it upon themselves to add the bylaw restrictions on lycanthropes working in normal society, Moony suffered with the depravity of his situation as if it was as normal as breathing, having very little of his own despite being qualified as a master of Defense, 'it is outrageous but not much could be done to fight that ridiculous law', he thought, though Sirius saw it for what it was, a direct attack on those with creature blood, 'heading the charges was the ministry hag Delores Umbridge!' He hoped she would croak sooner or later she seemed to a vendetta against werewolves.

He quickly found himself at the end of the alley and walking up the steps to the Remus and Pettigrew residence, he knocked briskly and waited for a sign of movement within the dwelling, after a moment he could hear subtle shuffling towards the entrance and muffled "hold on whoever you are!", as the knob turned and the door was wrenched open slightly to reveal Remus looking haggard.

Blinking to attempt to ward off the sun lights glare, he finally saw Sirius standing at his doorstep which was not an uncommon occurrence, dressed in his usual black trench coat, messy curls, dark blue Jean's and Twisted Sister t-shirt, it wasn't until he caught the look in the anxiously wide brown eyes that he realised something was wrong, "Come in Padfoot, we were just getting ready for lunch.. what can I do for you?" Remus asked thirdly.

At hearing that Peter was home Sirius eyes blazed in repressed fury and suddenly his wand was in his hand as he walked in past a dumbfounded Remus without explanation, he walked through the deep green corridor into the lounge directly in front of him and spotted Wormtail obscured by this mornings edition of the Daily Profit, the front page was bearly visible to Sirus standing silently in the door way, he could make out the familiar gate emblazoned with a large P in the moving picture, atop read 'Potter's Sacrifice Brings Dark Lord Downfall!' "I don't know why you bothered reading that Peter you already knew it happened, didn't you!" He shouted at the Wormtail who shakily placed the paper down on the chair he sat it, "SsssSirius.. I don't know what you are talking about! James and Lily are our friends! How dare you insinuate my involvement with their murder!" He stuttered and fidgeted as he tried to defend himself, Remus turned sharply to Sirius at this "I would like to hear your reasoning first Sirius, weren't you their Secret Keeper, that's what we were led to believe?" He enquired with blazing gold eyes of the werewolf within him, Sirius laughed at absurdity "I was Remus but then I suggested to James that I was too easily a target as they would expect his best friend to know their location should I be caught, I suggested Peter to take the role of Secret Keeper, so is the only one able to bring Voldemort through the Fidelius Charm! I was there this morning with Snape of all people, I saw their bodies including the dark Lords, what the paper will tell you is Harry is missing because we had him taken to Dumbledore, I was coming to ask you to go and take care of him at Hogwarts as I have to get to the ministry as we decided to have Snape and the School Harry's guardian given he has been born a Dhampire, but as the Rat didn't bother to run I will take him for questioning too as it is highly suspicious!" He shouted as lunged for the man in the chair.

In a panic Peter transformed into his Animagus form and deftly leapt out of the mans grasp before taking off at a run out of the room only to be stunned by Remus who wore a gobsmacked expression that quickly turned to anger, "Only the guilty run Peter, if you are guilty of such a betrayal, don't worry about Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss, we will kill you first! We were your friends Peter if you sold James and Lily to Voldemort you are not long for this world that I can assure" he spoke with conviction in a subtle tone as he picked the rat up and conjured a cage to throw him inside.

As he handed the cage to a grateful Sirius, Remus mumbled "We can't have you running from this therefore Obiecto Speciem! Obice Transfiguro!" Warding the cage against Peter's Animagus transformation and Apparition, effectively trapping the stunned creature in place, "Sirius, let me know what happens with the investigation?" He said with a lump in his throat as he punched the nearest wall allowing it to crumble in the wake of his strength.

"You will be the first to know his testimony, please go see Harry I don't want him to be so close unsupervised with the headmaster, he is at risk from anyone being a dark creature only a day old, please old friend go to him, protect him whilst I see to this trash and the legal matters for getting his guardianship changed" he gestured to the cage.

"All I can ask is why Severus? You never liked or trusted the man and he notorious for his hate of children, what tricked you into conceding Harry to them?" Remus asked, "He actually knows what he's doing with James's son, He loved Lily and I heard him vow his oath to protect him and cast vengeance on the culprit, Snape would have been here to get him if I wasn't asked to come here to get you myself to look after Harry whilst we prepare to necessities for their bonding, as you know it will turn that Snarky bastard into a lower born vampire when he does this and he seemed to be willing to do this for the boy despite the social issue's" Sirius then went on to explain the event's he witnessed and the discussion with the headmaster, leaving a stunned silence in his wake before leaving for Gringotts to speak to the goblins and file the necessary change in circumstances and Potter vault privileges and then register the boy's existence as both carrier of dark creature blood and subsequent adoption of him to one Severus Snape later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter stay put? How will the Wizarding World take the news the dark lord was defeated by a dark creature infant? How will the adoption affect Snape and his position as Potions Master? Will they be condemned or appraised? Stay tuned!
> 
> New Spells to note:
> 
> Obiecto Specium - Anti Apparition Barrier 
> 
> Obice Tranfiguro - Animagus Barrier to prevent those with Animagus Ability from escape, used primarily in Azkaban's high class prisoner cells.
> 
> Liga Animo - a long term minor Mind Control dark spell used for those of weak will or without occlumens ability, it is uncommon because the Imperius Curse would be more effective in the short term.
> 
> Crepitaculum - Magical Baby Rattle transfiguration spell used to entertain young children.


	7. Business At Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes his way to guard Harry from Dumbledore's influence, Sirius takes Peter and deals with the logistics of handing over his god child to Severus and the school and learns of a strange connection between the Fae and Harry.

Sirius walked out of the house with cage in hand, leaving Remus standing there struggling to control his anger and agonising in despair over the loss of one of his oldest friends and the potential of losing another to the Dementors Kiss, 'How could the bastard do that to his friends? What had James done to deserve it? We took the Rat in.. had so many memories together, hell we created the map together.. he was our best friend' "Why arghh!" He screamed as he punched the wall repeatedly in a fit of boiling rage, though he calmed quickly and sunk to the floor in grief, crying softly into the gloom as he reminisced what would forever be lost.

It was a long time before he managed to pull himself together and sit up, he needed a firm hold on his magic as he was still weak from his recent transformation, before he went to guard Harry, he took a brief moment to centre the quiet rage within him before turning on the spot and apparating to Hogsmead, his golden eyes still blazing at the treachery he had just witnessed, he was feeling very protective of what was his right now and Harry was his cub now, "I have a duty to what is mine, to protect him, Dumbledore better not stand in my way this time!" He growled darkly as he set off swiftly up the snowy path towards the castle looming in the distance ahead.

'I hope Peter is innocent of this however, despite what my gut tells me is the truth and the lies he told before he tried to run, I can't lose anyone else' he thought miserably as he trudged past Honeydukes, Madam Rosmerta eyed him warily as she stood outside it, taking her patrons orders.

"Remus? What's wrong?" She called out in concern noticing the dark look gracing his gaunt features, His eyes made a beeline for her and she braced herself under the thunderous glare of bright gold, he blinked and then replaced his expression with forced calm, noticing her properly for the first time, he pulled her aside quickly and leant to her ear.

"The Potter's have been murdered by the Dark Lord, Sirius is investigating and thinks Peter helped the insane bastard! Leaving their day old boy Harry an orphan, somehow the boy killed Voldemort as well, Sirius saw his body with his own eyes this morning if you haven't yet read the paper" he barked in a voraciously feral whisper before stalking off towards the direction of the castle, not even giving her a chance to reply, minutes past as she just gawped owlishly at his retreating form, it took a patron to tap her on the arm for her to come out of the daze she apparently was under as if someone had wordlessly stupified her and it was only just now wearing off.

'If that old fool touches Harry, I am scared of what I would do in this frame of mind' Remus thought as he neared the Hogwarts boundary gate, he took a moment to centre himself as he gazed at the numerous looming turrets and the gargoyles they occupied, hoping he would at least not fail to protect his cub if no one else.

Sirius could be seen trudging silently through the depths of Knockturn Alley, carrying Peter in his new cage, as the milling shady occupants eyed the auror in both fear, hostility and open disgust before disregarding him completely as he walked steadily towards the Alley entrance.

Borgin stared at him through the open door as he past in apprehension 'why is that Auror here? If he comes to inspect the stores, I will have to move the more dark pieces into the vault before he makes a beeline for me, why is he muttering angrily to a rat of all things? Well as long as he doesn't yet approach me things should be fine once I store my wares more securely' Borgin thought with a intrigued yet sour expression gracing his haggard and sunken appearance.

"You better fucking stay put Peter, I am warning you now, you will remain until you are interrogated at the ministry for your involvement and as you are yet to register even if you are innocent sadly you will still be fined for not registering your Animagus ability with the ministry, quite a shake huh?" Sirius whispered fiercely at him, who just squeaked, twitched and trembled in the spell bound cage, looking side to side as if for an escape route.

Sirius sneered as he approached the intersection between Diagon and Knockturn at the Rats reaction "You aren't escaping this Peter this I will assure, for I was actually James's best friend and will avenge him for his and Harry's sake, I bet you haven't even seen the boy, just fled the scene leaving a poor defenceless child to rot along with your master!" He snarled in accusation.

He soon stood at the entry way to Diagon Alley glancing at the rows of stores and occupants milling around before his gaze centred to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, looking high at the end of the street paved in white stone, he made a beeline for it thinking 'it is best this be sorted out quickly, the goblins will not take kindly to working with such a creature when they are made aware of what Harry is, it is very weird that voracious greedy goblins would fear a hybrid so or even be so prejudice being a magical creature themselves, hopefully I will manage to get this done quickly so I can take this pest to recieve his punishment'.

He noticed the guards tense as he neared "How strange" he muttered as he walked up the marble steps towards them. "Stop, You will be searched magically before entering!" One of the guards shouted at him holding up a whirling rodded instrument in one hand and a spear in another, threateningly. "Besides this rat cage spelled to keep the occupant inside I am not carrying anything illegal and am not here to foolishly attempt to steal gold! Do you dare accuse a Black of attempted robbery or an Auror for that matter?!" Sirius shouted back in equal rage, the goblin guard just smirked "No sir it is simply protocol in this time of unease surely a pure blood of such a prestigious noble line would sequest to our security procedures, we mean no offence after all" he said calmly this time but with his eyes gleaming in amusement, "Fine hurry up, I have business to attend to, do not attempt to remove any enchantment on this cage it is an Animagus I am bringing to the ministry for interrogation after my business here is concluded" Sirius sighed, the goblin nodded its' ascent before scanning him head to toe with the rod, whirling irritatingly in Sirius's face, "He is clear, he may pass" the goblin said to the other stationary whom nodded and opened the gold door for him in a short bow.

Sirius breathed another sigh of frustration before walking in and towards the shortest line present to see one of the bank administrators, all of who sat atop their high back podiums, along the walls of the room, either weighing and checking item value, scratching reports or conversing with their customers lined before them.

In no time at all he was face to face with his assigned case manager Bogrod, who stood eyeing him impatiently, "Sirius Arctureous Black, godfather of one Harold James Potter, I have come to change his legal Guardianship and His vault access to a Mr Severus Snape and Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, effective immediately" Sirius stated evenly.

"Is that so.. well you wouldn't mind us verifying you are indeed Mr Black, now would you?" The goblin sneered as he reach a hand to grasp the mans hand, "Not at all, the Noble House Of Black is thankful for your strenuously increased Security during these uncertain times" he replied as he grasped the goblins hand firmly, he flinched minutely as he felt the goblins claws scrape and draw blood on to the form he had sat atop the desk.

The goblin smiled at his discomfort "you are certainly Mr Black it seems, we apologise for doubting you now let me go find the Potter's case manager to grant your request of this change, I will be back in a moment" the goblin said as he walked off to the side and through a door inaccessible to the customers.

Sirius just stood there for a few minutes patiently and ideally until the goblin he was dealing with returned, watching the other occupants as they were being served for any suspicious behaviour.

It didn't take long however as the goblin shuffled back into the room with another following him, as the goblin sat down he introduced the newcomer to Sirius "Mr Black this is the Potter's Vault accountant, his name is Ragnok, if you would follow him to his office, we will have your request handled quickly" he said as he dismissed them both for the customer standing behind Sirius who looked disgruntled at the wait.

Ragnok walked round to him and gestured Sirius to follow him through up to the adjacent door to his left, into his office.  
Sirius walked in but made no move to sot down as Ragnok promptly stood behind his desk, "Please take a seat" the goblin said as he eyed him with hostility, "I think I will stand, some people have work to do and can't afford relaxation when there is business to attend to" he snapped, "Indeed, what brings you here today Lord Black?" Ragnok asked replacing hostility with a curious leer.

"You are aware the Potter's have just died leaving the son an orphan under my guardianship and I believe it is best to transfer it as well as the vault access to people more suited to take care of the child, do you not?" He sneered, Ragnok brought the tips of his hands together "I am aware, who would be needing access to the Potter Vaults?" He eyed Sirius with a scowl of his own, "Severus Snape is to be the Guardian, he will be going through a blood adoption ceremony tonight and Hogwarts will also gain custody of him as a ward of the school so both will need full access however give Hogwarts only restricted access only to Tuition fees and Board, I do not want Albus Dumbledore abusing his position in this!" Sirius said angrily, "This will be arranged, an owl will be sent to each respecting party once the ministry has confirmed the change however here is a temporary Vault key to Harry Potter's private vault until he is of age to have his full access, please present this to Mr Snape as proof of this meeting as we can not give written ascent until the ministry is notified and has approved" Ragnok held a key in his outstretched hand to Sirius, who took it as he nodded, as he walked to the door however Ragnok smirked and spoke again "We are also aware of the nature of his birth, it was foretold within the Fae courts despite their rejection of his kind, it looks like Lord Potter and Severus Snape will soon be hunted if this happens as you say tonight, the vampires do not forgive turning Humans after all, no matter the circumstance nor will the ministry remain silent when you tell them" he chuckled darkly at the thought before walking past Sirius who just stood their in fear and astonishment 'how I never told them of Harry! What is he to them?' He thought darkly as he walked out of the bank and disapperated to the ministry visitors entrance.

Peter squeaked at then sudden disapparition, 'He could have spliniched and murdered me!' Wormtail thought angrily as he frantically checked all of his little body went unharmed, Sirius just smirked at the Rat before stepping into the nearby telephone box, which stood there a testament to the vandeled streets of London, window paneless, graffitied with its' red coating flaking off under the onslaught of its' neglect.

"Let's see it has been awhile since using this entrance, six, two, four, four and another two" he said as he picked up the receiver and dialled the appropriate numbers, Suddenly the receiver whirled back into place in its' holster and a cool female voice rang from thin air around the tight compartment.

"Welcome to the ministry of magic visitors entrance, what are your names? And what is the purpose of your visit today?" A mechanical female voice said, "Auror Sirius Black here to escourt Peter Pettigrew for interrogation, I am also here to talk to Familial Affairs Office on behalf of Severus Snape and as the Guardian of one Harold James Potter!" Sirius spoke confidently.

"Thank you and Good Day, remember to submit your wands for inspection at the Security Desk at the end of the Atrium" the voice stated as their appropriate badges dispensed through the change dispenser, his reading 'Sirius Black, Ministry Interrogation Liason and Familial Affairs Consultation', Pettigrew's 'Attending Interrogation' however just then, before the booth could rumble and descend into the bowls of the earth towards the ministry of magic, a hand shot through the paneless windows and grabbed the cage pulling it out of Sirius's grasp to land loudly with a thud on the floor, Sirius attempted to spin around to fire a spell at the attacker but was too late, he landed on his front under a full body bind, the assailant picked up the cage that had fallen and before he could fight the body bind off or the entrance could prevent its' descent, the person disapperated with crack leaving a very angry Sirius lying there in wake of the assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's stolen Pettigrew? How will Sirius find them and get Harry legally adopted? What connection does Harry have to the Fae? What will the vampires do to retaliate against Harry? Will Severus be strong enough to keep his ward? What is Dumbledore up to?


	8. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus confronts Albus, Severus brews the potion they will need for the Adoption Ritual.

Dumbledore stood over the sleeping infant, curled in on himself in a leathery winged ball, the man watched him avidly until he sensed someone walking past the boundary 'It must be Remus, I guess it's now or possibly never, a shame' he thought as he gathered his magic within himself as he pointed his wand at the sleeping infant.

"Specie Alis! Specie Sanguinis! Magicae Obstructionum! You would be too powerful without the proper precautions" he murmured as Harry's form became Human in appearance, both his true appearance and his wings glamoured and anchored via blood magic to prevent him from being retrieved by one of his kind so easily and his magical ability restricted with a block on his inherent abilities, due to the previous metamorph into his mothers appearance, he was now stuck looking like a human young child with bright green eyes and dark red hair, making him every inch the appearance of his mother, until the block was removed, this would be the only appearance he will ever know or others.

Albus nodded and stowed his wand away content with his spell work and sat down in his chair once again to appear busy until the wolf barged into his office.

Remus strode up the staircase not minutes after the cast, as he knocked politely and entered the room, he could instantly smell Dumbledore's trepidation at his arrival, immediately putting him on his guard, his golden glare piercing Albus's false calm gaze as the man rose to great him. 

"Remus my boy, Sirius informed me of your arrival though I confess that was quick, Harry is sleeping right now in the cot over there" he pointed at the cot he had moved into a corner of the room beside the book cases, Remus peered at the boy softly snuggled up there for a moment before his eyes narrowed and he shouted "What have you done Albus I can detect your signature all over him and it seems he is under a fucking glamour, what is the meaning of this? You know a glamour will drop after an adoption ritual it changes the genetic make up! So why go through the trouble!?" Deep anger evident in his voice at the audacity.

"My boy I saw fit to make sure the ritual is the only time people will see his correct form due to the way the ministry is likely to come searching for him as well as others before hand, James was already deep within the Vampire High Court's grudge list for his many accomplishments as an Auror, without his Sire, Harry is vulnerable as he is, this will protect him from prejudice in the meantime before the ritual takes place" he said projecting his grand fatherly aura as if he were the wisest of the two.

Remus wasn't buying it "What about the clear issue with his magical core? It seems corrupted?" Accusation clear in his stare, "Ah that my boy is the results of his battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort, it's hard to say how to remove it without damaging the boy however I am researching this issue, we can't very well have our ward defenceless or unable to practice magic with stable proficiency when his lessons start, now can we?".

Albus shot him a searching look as he said this, Remus could only nod as he turned to pick up the child, "Sirius has gone to the ministry as you requested he has Peter too, the Rat decided to play the lier and tried to run from arrest, he is now to be interrogated for the possible involvement of the Potter's murder, I hope for his sake he did not betray us" he said in quiet rage, carrying Harry to sit directly opposite the headmaster, "Do you know what happened?, did Sirius or Severus give you a full report?" Remus tiredly replied, his eyes reverting back to his calm deep brown as he sighed, lifting Harry to rest on his arms, discreetly casting a wordless Finite Incantatum on the boy in his hands, who's wings at least reverted back and an explosion of magical power flowed off his form, instantly Remus eyes narrowed "You have some explaining to do Dumbledore if a mere finite could remove the blocks placed in his mind and magic, it was no obscure Dark spell as you just said!" He growled as he pointed his wand at the man, "Remus you best lower your wand, it would not do well to accuse me and attempt to hold me at wand point" Albus said leaving the unspoken deadly threat lying within his deep blue gaze. 

Remus's eyes flashed gold again as he threw a full body bind at Albus, who deftly fell to the side and rolled outside the spell path, "You are making a mistake Remus" he said quietly, "If you let the boy run around leaking his powerful presence the court's will sense him from miles away this is for his own and others safety!" Albus spat.

"Plenam Pecunia Solvere! You left me no choice but to do that whilst I explain!" He snapped as the visceral silver binding shot out of his wand encasing Harry and Remus in the chair they sat in, Remus could only whimper as the silver rubbed tightly and dug in to still fresh wound on his aching body, Harry awoke in a strangled cry as the bindings covered the boy.

Harry glanced fearfully around the room as his appearance reverted to his true form of jet black hair, blue, green and crimson eyes and small black wings, he could do nothing except wriggle and cry out helplessly, he tried to use his magic inherently to stop whatever had hold of him, the air around him glowed a piercing orange before the silver melted off them after a minute to reside in a puddle on the floor.

Now free the boy stopped crying and promptly slumped in Remus's grasp and fell asleep in exhaustion, "See the boy is too powerful! He needs to be contained until he has a guardian fit for his abilities, that does not have any agenda with the Fae or Vampire court!" Dumbledore pointed in awe but also anger that he was out classed by a toddler.

"Remus, he is a danger to others and himself, if someone got wind of him and his powers and tried to take him from us, before he has the ability to understand and protect himself, surely it is right to douse his signature and inhuman features? Do you want someone like Greyback trying to kill him? As I assure you, he will, just for killing his master! Let alone because he is a baby and is of the vampire race! Your sworn enemies by default!" Albus said in exasperation.

Remus looked at him minutely, processing the mans words, detecting truth in his logic but still suspicion "if that is the case headmaster I apologise for laying a wand on you however you did so when Sirius is still his only Guardian, you have no authority as of yet over the boy and for the audacity to act without authorisation, not to mention the damage a mind spell would possibly have done to a normal human you could face Azkaban at the very least, my judgement as the appointed guardian until Sirius returns is that I will cast the correct spells on the boy and you will lay not a finger on him, Severus and Sirius will know of what you did as they are the appropriate guardians!" Remus spat before centering his wand on Harry's sleeping form.

"Pulchritudo Sanguis Ligatis! Subscriptio Exponentia Irritanda Destinauit! There his signature will now be hidden and his glamour is blood bound so only those of his blood can remove it or the caster" he said as he put the sleeping child back into his cot and waited patiently with Dumbledore for Sirius's return.

Severus stood in his store cupboard rummaging through his stores to find the specific ingredients for the Adoption Ritual potion he needed to brew before the idiot Black came back from the ministry "Half a gram of Dragons' Heart String, a pinch of Asphodel, Flobberworm Pus, Diced Scarab, a litre of Moonshine and an ounce of Gurdyroot to ward against the acidic toxins, all that is left will be the final ingredients of mixed blood" he said as he gathered each ingredient before heading to his private potion lab 'before any of the obnoxious children see him' he thought with a sneer.

He walked down the dungeon corridor and turned right, into his private lab and placed the contents in his arms on the stone table in the middle of the room, beside the simmering cauldron he had planned to use for the potion. 

"On second thought, I best check the student's before I start this, they had best not have blown up anything with their poor excuse for potion making!" He said and turned behind him to the bookcase, he paused for a moment and deftly attempted to pluck the book titled 'Darkest Arts Of The Mind by Michael Ainsworth' out from its' careful placement along the shelf, however as he pulled it loose a click could be heard and the section of the wall and case gave way to reveal a hidden passage behind it, smirking to himself Severus strolled into the gloom towards his class room's secret vantage point, he only used this at times when he was too busy with volatile ingredients to supervise his seventh years therefore his attention was needed elsewhere, under the guise of self study sessions he would walk through this passage and spy on the students to make sure they didn't blow anything up in his absence.

Walking along the narrow passage way he haulted at the only painting lining the passage ways corridor exit, "Password?" Asked the painting of a rambunctious man clad in frayed brown robes, Severus sneered in disdain.

"Why a Gryffindor was ever sent to guard this dungeon passage, I will never know, the password is Boundless Courage Is Nothing Without Sharp Reflex", "Quite so my boy!" The portrait said as it swung outward to reveal a crawl space into a second circular room, Severus really hated doing this every time but he had to make sure he wasn't needed unnecessarily, he climbed through the hole and retreated into the room towards the loose bricks at the far end, pulling one out to view the inside of his potions classroom from the discreet opening behind the many vials aligning the left side of the room. 

As he strained for a moment he could detect snatches of the various conversations going on in his absence among the seventh years, steam rising steadily from their cauldrons gently obscuring their features as they steadily stirred and added ingredients or stood scratching their heads buried in a potions book.

'It seems the dunderheads live to brew another day without my explicit guidance' Severus thought satisfied he could attend to more pressing matters, as he walked back the way he had come, back to his private lab ready to brew the adoption potion for his soon to be son.

'I can't believe I am going through this, to have James Potter's son my ward, if Lily hadn't run off with the bastard, I would not be doing this or if I hadn't met Harry the moment he were born and felt his power being worth such a risk as this, letting me become the hunted of Fae, Death Eaters and Vampire alike, he is making more work for me in a day than even the hundreds of student's manage in a year, I will at least raise his many gifts and potential right I hope for all our sakes' he thought as he began chopping ingredients and stiring the simmering concoction the precise amount of times as he mentally went through the steps. 

'Crush the diced scarab with a firm press of the knife's blunt side, add to simmer and stir counter clockwise 3 times until the potion turns from transparent to turquoise, add the Flubberworm Pus after 3 minutes and stir once clockwise until the Turquoise turns Dark Green, before adding the Asphodel and turning 5 clockwise and then 3 times anti clockwise until the mixture turns Charcoal Grey, Leave to simmer a further 20 minutes before adding Moonshine and Diced Gurdyroot, making sure to stir counter clockwise before the last ingredient of Dragon Heart String is added, if the steps are adhered to the Charcoal Grey will turn a bubbling Pink ready for the drops of blood from both participants to be added when taken, allow to simmer on a low burn until ready to be consumed'.

He sighed and completed the steps with ease before placing it under a stasis charm for later, making it just in time for his next lesson with the first year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw student's, he quickly hurried to the classroom, once in there he meticulously went around whispering "Evanesco" vanishing the remains of any problematic concoctions left by the untidy seventh years "I can rely on them not to blow this room up, yet I have to be their maid after every brew? This is getting ridiculous, I will need to have words with Minerva, Filius and Pormona about student's and their sloppy cleanliness after the day's potions lesson's are through, before I meet the others for the ritual" he said to himself with a scowl, he had just finished when the first years began to arrive and take their seats, they knew well to remain quiet as he shut the door and made his way to the chalk board.

"Today we will be making a simple draught to cure boils, instructions are on the board, pay heed to the steps if you misstep and create a poison, instead of antidote, I will be testing the failures on your precious pets" he said coldly to the room at large who couldn't help but gasp as he smiled grimly at their discomfort.

"Head to the store room once you have written down these steps they will be up for the next fifteen minutes and then you have forty five to brew and submit a vial to me for testing" he said as he waved his wand at the board, making the instructions appear, he sat back delighted in the only sound of quills to parchment 'sometimes the rumours that proclaim I am a vampire, are useful it seems and soon it will actually be true, I wonder how that will impact my tolerance to teach the brats' he thought idly as students began moving to gather the correct ingredients.

"Ms Peterson, look at the instructions I only just put on the board and tell me why you have already committed a mistake in preparing to brew the potion?" He sneered at the bespectacled Hufflepuff girl quaking under his glare. 

"S-sorry s-sir it-t s-says I na-need Bat Spleen yet I took a Bazour oops" she said shakily, "Oops indeed, if you had used that with the potion and made the ingredients volatile without the Bat Spleen at least when you test it, you would have something to counteract the poison you would have ingested, 10 points from Hufflepuff for failing at adhering to simple instructions, get back to your seat and start brewing or you will be in detention finishing it tomorrow night!" He shouted as she practically ran back to her seat to prepare her brewing station and cauldron, 'it's times like these I am reminded of how little, children follow the instructions and care little for their dangerous errors, I would leave this place now that the Dark Lord is on a undetermined leave of absence, if not for Harry needing me now and what Dumbledore is likely to do to me, if I left his service, I would also leave his protection and given the court's and the ministry will be after us, we could use all the backing we can get, if I want a less risky life for the boy' Severus thought as he walked around the room eyeing the cauldrons many stages of premature disaster in distaste. 

"Time to test everyone useless vials bring them up here and pack away your utensils and ingredients back into the store room, know this anyone attempting to steal my ingredients will get more than a detention I assure you!" He barked as he collected their named vials and proceeded to eye them each critically, "It would seem we need some homework assigned to drill the correct brewing methods into your brain, homework will be twelve inches of parchment explaining the functions of each ingredient added to the potion, the correct brewing method and what could be added to strengthen or enhance the potions effects, due in next wednesday, class dismissed!" He said as the bell chimed signalling the end of the lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of Dumbledore's behaviour or Sneaky Snape? 
> 
> New spells to note:
> 
> Specie Alis - Glamour Wings, used to douse specific non human traits.
> 
> Specie Sanguinis - Blood Glamour, this is blood magic disguised as a glamour, used to create a puppet of the victim who's appearance is doused in its affects, it is tricky to overcome on ones own and is even tricker to notice as it seems like a normal glamour.
> 
> Magicae Obstructionum - Magic Block, this corrupts the magical core of a person via placing a block and restricting ones magic and magical potential, It is lethal to a child and dangerous if left untreated in adults.
> 
> Plenam Pecunia Solvere - Silver Full Body Bind, Auror's use this hex to ensnare and capture rogue werewolves.
> 
> Pulchritudo Sanguis Ligatis - Blood Bind Glamour, it casts a glamour our the biological signature of a person so that they may hide in human form unless a person of their blood removes it, the caster or themselves.
> 
> (Yes Dumbledore is one hell of twisted bastard when he is feeling threatened, more so than even Voldemort and could prove just as much of a threat in later chapters, for now he was thwarted, but for how long?)


	9. Familial Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius enters the Ministry to attempt to send out warrants for Pettigrew and his apparent help and to see Harry is adopted legally by his new guardian Severus, however things are amiss when Umbridge appears requesting certain documents on one Harry James Potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to harass me at: www.facebook.com/Xion.Immaculate18
> 
> I will be posting weekly updates from now on, I have a lot of interesting things for later chapters though Harry may turn pretty OP with his abilities especially under Snapes watch, his Animagus will be immense too #spoilers

Sirius descended towards the ministry, trying to fight off the strong body bind someone had sent his way. 'Who the fuck was that? A Death Eater trying to cover Wormtails tracks? Who ever it was I will take this to my Supervisor so they sanction a warrant of arrest and assign me to find the bastards, but after I have spoken to Familial Affairs as that now takes precedence, that being said Wormtail knows all the routes unguarded into the castle and his magical signature as an alumni will make him welcome by the wards, this could prove very worrisome, Dumbledore will have to know when I return' Sirius thought in agitation.

As the telephone box approached the Atrium the cool female voice welcomed him to the ministry before the door opened, awaiting his exit, however he was still stuck which caused passers by to raise eyebrows to the man struggling on the floor, one was kind enough to inform the security office stationed by the golden grills at the end of the room of his predicament, thankfully the guard came out of the office and headed his way accompanied by an Auror, but from his vantage point he couldn't see only hear the calls and foot steps approaching him as he lay there humiliated 'For a damn good Auror you had to let your fucking guard down when you had a suspect in your grasp!' Sirius berated himself until he was released from the bind.

He stood up quickly and dusted off his cloak before turning to greet his rescuers, only to find Kingsley Shacklebolt standing beside him, looking both vaguely amused but also tense about the explanation be knew was coming. 

"Sirius, why did you take the visitors entrance of all things? and how did someone manage to bind you so thoroughly? Come with me to my cubicle, we need to debrief you immediately, as an attack on an Auror is a capital offense, we will need to issue a warrant towards the assailant and details of your day before this happened" Kingsley spoke softly as he took Sirius by the arm before the man could protest.

"Listen Kingsley I was hoping to sort out other matters in other departments first, feel free to accompany me if you wish? I will debrief you along the way, you will need a Quick Quotes Quill or you won't be able to keep up" Sirius asked as he was herded into a lift full of inter-departmental memos flying around the ceiling, as the grills locked them in he faced Kingsley, hoping he was ready to take notes, Kingsley's cool gaze met his and with a flick of his wand the quill and parchment appeared out of thin air to float with the quill poised to paper, Kingsley lifted his eyebrow in question prompting Sirius to begin his recount of the days events, careful not to let on Harry was anything other than human, at least until they visited the Department Of The Regulation For Dark And Dangerous Creatures later to file Harry's Dhampire Creature Blood Status, knowing the longer it took the Ministry to find out he is without Sire, the better it was for Harry.

As they neared the floor of Familial Affairs which stood on the far end of the Department Of Magical Law Enforcement beside the Improper Use Of Magic's office on level 2, Sirius had at least recounted the state of the Potter home, to coincide with the reports filed after he had visited, though he omitted Severus Snape being found at the scene, he was not at an Order meeting after all, he couldn't let the ministry find out such things via official report, he was just getting to the part of his delivery to Dumbledore and subsequent capture of Pettigrew in Remus Lupins' apartment in Knockturn Alley, when the grills slid open to reveal the level 2.

They walked out, vaguely aware of some memos flying out to zoom off to the correct doors littering 2 metres apart on each side of the corridor. Sirius gestured towards the end of the corridor, as they strode past Auror Headquarters, all of which waved from their cubicles if they weren't busy buried in mountains of paperwork.

"I must ask Sirius, how do you know it is Peter Pettigrew that was the Potters Secret Keeper? And more to the point why did Albus Dumbledore allow the change without informing the ministry after their deaths, we are yet to take a statement from him and he has not submitted a report on his own" Kingsley enquired a tad pissed off, "I believe he doesn't have any involvement in knowing their death's, however I would have thought he would submit something given his position and what he gains to lose if he withholds such information" Sirius conceded the man was in trouble when they go to get his statement.

"I need to visit Familial Affairs to change the guardianship of Harry, my godson, though I can't give you an official reason why Kingsley, it will have to be when Dumbledore calls a meeting on what to do about the Death Eaters now their master has been slain, I wouldnt be surprised if we see many a cock and bull story as they try to merge back into society, would you take that bet? 20 Galleons says we will see at least Lucius Malfoy pull it off!" He smirked slightly despite how disgusted the idea made him feel at the thought of any of them getting off scot free.

They approached the last door to the right labelled 'Familial Affairs Office, Mrs Sonia Kettleburn' and knocked briskly. "Come in!" A cheery voice called, they opened the door and glanced inside, the room was the same as all of the small offices, it seemed, one short desk stood in the back of the circular room, lined with a book shelf to the right side, numerous filling cabinets to the left side of the room, a book open on a pedestal listing all the names of Wizarding Children's lines, their blood status and addresses if known, an enchanted window lay stripped across the wall on the left side of the door, showing a bright summer day, 'it seems Magical Maintenance, in charge of those things were not angling for another pay rise', Sirius noted before taking in the woman gazing up at him from her desk.

Sonia sat there in a lovely thin cut silk robe of deep blue accenting perfectly with her ice blue gaze and blonde curls laid tied up in a bun, she smiled brightly as the Aurors walked in and sat down in the chairs opposite "How can I help the Aurors at this time gentleman? Has a child become orphaned? Needed to be found? Are you wanting to be wed or adopt? I heard about the Potter's, Lord Black, I'm sad to see such happy news over shadowed by their sacrifice, what can I do to help?" She enquired sympathetically.

"Well in answer no we will never be married, this old man doesn't swing that way and I'm sure my old wolf would eat him for touching me" Sirius said with an amused smirk before adding "However what people are not aware of is Harry is alive and well and as his guardian I have come to make arrangements to better his life, Mr Severus Tobias Snape has requested custody and blood Adoption of the boy and I have sequested with the stipulation that he is also placed as ward of the school indefinitely as I am unable to care for the boy myself, I'm sure you remember James and his vampiric nature, he has past this to his son who was born an extraordinarily powerful Dhampire, this is more than even I can handle we have decided a blood Adoption be done tonight, giving young Harry Potter a sire to answer to eliminating possible dangers and allowing the boy to flourish under the proper guidance." 

He said, Kingsley looked at him sharply during the explanation of Harry and his condition as it was not written in his report though he conceded for good reason, it presented very dangerous problems he thought so turned to eye Sonia for her response.

"A blood Adoption of a half Dark Elf and Half Vampire lineage, you say? With extraordinary abilities? I dare say the boy would be keyed into elemental and blood magic as if it were second nature not to mention any of his wizarding capabilities, I would hazard a guess he was also a natural metamorphamagi? Or Animagus? This presents very worrisome complications especially if he were under an ex Death Eaters tutelage, he would be deemed a national threat under the Dark Creatures acts if I remember correctly, who will be the sponsor if I am to actually go against my beliefs here and accept this proposal?" She asked with narrowed eyes, Sirius scratched his head and replied "Albus Dumbledore sent me here he is aware and is taking the proper precautions especially regarding housing and participating in the adoption ritual itself, does that suffice Mrs Kettleburn?" He said with slightly harder edge to his voice 'She better say yes and not interfere or I will hex her, kingsley be damned!' He thought angrily.

She tapped her cheek in contemplation 'Albus Dumbledore has given permission? The man responsible for defeating Grindelwald and renown for his intolerance of segregation and also Dark Creatures? What could that man be thinking? Granted some students he has given education to were Halfbreeds or those affected with afflictions such as Vampirism and Lycanthropy, either way I should report this to the regulations' department before it is finalised so they can monitor the situation closely' she thought, "Gentleman please wait here whilst I go and get a colleague more skilled than I in matters involving children suffering such afflictions before I make a judgement on the legality of your request, a human even housing a vampire child is of great personal risk as it is despite your familiarity with dealing with them I am sure you fail to notice how to nurture one as I am sure Mr Snape doesn't" she said as she got up and left the room.

Kingsley muttered "Sirius she is going to the Regulation department I am sure as I would under official capacity, what you are asking is permission to endanger many if not yourself and others, Severus to be turned and possibly attack others regardless of who is present at the event! They will see it as a matter of security risk to the next generation and put the boy to death if he is captured and now they know where he is!" Sirius growled at the thought "I was asked to do this I will protect my godson even if I am to go Azkaban for blowing up that hag and the Diggle when he eventually turns up the nasty bastard, I don't even know why Dumbledore tolerates the man at the Order!" He whispered angrily, knowing any louder and the surveillance wards will record the conversation.

Kingsley laughed and shook his head "Dumbledore is wise, having that department under his thumb is imperative if you want them to let this go through, as you know it will do if you do not let you anger at bureaucratic paper shuffling get the best of you" he said and patted him gently on the shoulder, "we will need to continue your recount after this meeting is over, before I let you leave to attend your godson, warrants will be needed I just hope your's won't be, for strangling Diggle in a minute." He smiled but his eyes remained deadly serious, letting Sirius know he would not walk away if he didn't hold back his temper.

Sonia walked briskly towards the lift grates at the end of the corridor as they slid open to reveal Madam Umbridge in her usual obnoxiously pink robes, before she could pass her by hoping not to be caught in conversation with them woman, Dolores tapped her on the arm with a simple "Heh hem" trying to gain her attention, 'What does this woman need from me?' Sonia thought in frustration, she made eye contact despite this, offered a polite smile with her eyebrows raised in question.

"Mrs Kettleburn is it? I would like to know if James Potter ever had the child he was expecting, can you find records of this? It is imperative I remove the threat it could place on the ministry!" Dolores stated trying to intimidate Sonia into giving the information. 

'So that's her game? Hasn't she done enough damage to the Werewolves recently making them unemployable? Is she starting on all she deems half breeds?' Sonia thought troubled at the timing. "I'm sorry Madam Umbridge, I will have to investigate further into the matter to find out I was on the way up to the forth floor to speak with Dedalus Diggle anyway isn't he whom you should speak with? Despite you position it is not your judgement call to make against any kind of child it is the Regulation Departments madam" she said narrowing her eyes at the woman.

Dolores looked slightly shocked at this rude reply before she purpled up in suppressed indignation "Now see here I am the senior undersecretary! you know the dangers of such a thing being left on it's own even under the proper guidance!" She sneered the last part with a deep ugly scowl.

"Be that as it may speak to the proper department before coming to see me as these records are confidential, plus the child was not found at the scene of their deaths as you well know if you have been keeping up enough to know to even ask me!" Sonia shouted at her and pushed past her to walk into the lift before the Aurors came out to see what the commotion was about, Dolores just stood there gawking like a fish at her impertinence before the golden grills shut and she was sinking towards the lower floors, towards her destination.

Dolores gathered herself before the Aurors came looking and simply strolled confidently towards Sonia's office, intent on finding out the information herself, smirking slightly as she neared the end of the corridor.

After what was only a few minutes she stood facing the entryway to Familial Affairs, her expression, one of hunger as she pulled the door handle and poked her head in the office. "Ah Aurors Black and Shackelbolt? I was not aware some one would be here apart from Mrs Kettleburn, did I just miss her?" She sighed in a girlish manner making the occupants' hairs stand on end, "What the fuck are you doing here Umbridge!" Sirius growled darkly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Temper, temper Auror Black" she tsked at him, "I am here for information on Harry Potter of course, it was rumoured he was born prior and may have survived this tragic encounter" she said lightly, though her eyes gave away the hunger and disdain she felt of Harry Potter, Sirius shook in barely suppressed rage "What? This is not your concern or your department now, you have no right or jurisdiction to go through that book! We could have your ousted for breaking protocol and even imprisoned for the major data protection leak, we have practically caught you red handed! Undersecretary or not I'm sure Fudge won't turn a blind eye to this despite your excuses!" Sirius snarled as he stood up and raised his wand at her face.

"Madam he speaks the truth, you should have known not to do this especially in front of us Aurors, you can come quietly so that you have a lenient sentence or you can make it worse for attacking your colleagues of law enforcement" Kingsley stated in a smooth voice, eyes hard with conviction, also holding his wand aloft ready for rebellion.

"Now see here! I have every right to protect this ministry from threats! That thing must be found and exterminated before it can be used to revolt against society!" She shrilly stated, her eyes flashing around her trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Only the Aurors and Regulation Department have the ability to send out dispatches or coam through the evidence you have tried to access without asking the appropriate person, unless it is the Minister Of Magic, which you are neither and therefore will be taken in for interrogation to await trial for possible child endangerment, dismissing protocol, breaking into an office, a serious breach of data protection and blatant creature prejudice! Though with the laws you helped write I doubt many will not be unlenient with said sentencing which is a pity as I really do hate what you did to my Remus" Sirius boomed with a malicious glare, before shooting ropes out of his wand to bind her in place as he nodded to Kingsley who promptly dragged her out and into the Auror Headquarters down the hall.

You could hear her screaming all the way down, it caused quite a steer despite Sirius being vaguely happy he had finally caught her for something 'that's one less evil to contend with, now I have to wait for that bastard Diggle to have final say on Harry's Adoption, I will hex him if he says it won't be done, Azkaban be damned!' He fumed silently in his head as he awaited the door to open again.

Sonia strode apprehensively, out of the lifts as they opened, toward the Regulation Of Dark and Dangerous Creatures Department to meet Dedalus in his office.

'I truly hope that woman keeps her grubby hands out of this situation, if I am to get this done smoothly under the radar for Lord Black, I am doubtful this Mr Snape has the skill despite his ex Death Eater status, it takes more to house a child with such afflictions' she thought as she found her way to his office door.

She took a moment to gather herself and breathe more calmly than she felt before knocking, "Enter" a rough male voice said from inside, she steeled her resolve as the door opened to reveal the man inside, sitting at his desk writing, what seemed to be a long report, occasionally scratching his sweaty head.

He wore a cloak of deep midnight blue that clashed horribly with the mop of greasy brown hair atop his head though accented nicely with his deep ice blue eyes peering out at her as she walked through the door to take a seat in front of him, he frowned for a minute as he placed his quill in its' ink pot.

"If it isn't Mrs Kettleburn of Familial Affairs, what brings you to me? Is there a creature child missing or orphaned that you need my specialist opinion on? or is it some dangerous house hold pet that someone is attempting to claim as a familiar?" He enquired softly to her, Sonia blinked rapidly in slight astonishment at his kind tone before replying "Mr Diggle you are correct I am here to ask you to accompany me to my office over a matter of a dark creature child who's current guardian is wishing to change Sire's".

"Sire you say? I can think of only one child at present that would be a dark creature and would need a change of legal guardian, let me guess the person you have down there is Sirius Black asking for a change of ward for the Potter boy?" He said with a slight smile, 'this was not how this was meant to go, what is with his nice reaction? Isn't he meant to be wanting to find out where the child is to slay it?' She thought aghast.

"You are correct, he is asking for a legal guardian by the name of Severus Snape to be documented along with being stationed as a ward of the school under Albus Dumbledore" she nodded.

"Albus and Severus hold a vast knowledge and positions high enough to take care of such a child though I wish to escort you back up to your office and talk to Auror Black myself and also request to see the child myself to do a full risk assessment, given I am aware of the adoption rituals backlash of turning the sire into a half blooded creature, if the child is one so I will ask to also be present with two of my staff on hand as well when it is pushed through, we will go back up in a few moments I must send a memo to my staff about this before I meet with Sirius" he said as he smiled and penned a note to his subordinates, requesting a meeting in two hours to determine the risks after he visited young Mr Potter.

He spelled the memo to fly out of the room before standing up and gesturing Sonia to the door, his lax expression was putting her on edge 'it really shouldn't of been that easy' she thought, determined not to show her unease however, she quickly walked out of the room with him towards the end of the corridor in order to get back up to her level, hoping the sign of apparent good luck was not a figment of her imagination.

It took some time before another lift resurfaced on their level, her fidgeting the entire time made him smirk playfully as he watched her inner turmoil ripen.

'She seems to think I'm a monster, well we can't deny I must make the sound, hard choices against such predators regardless of their age, though James was always an outstanding Auror as was his wife, so I can't allow the pure blood line to perish so easily without first observing young Mr Potter especially if backed by Albus, he may be as strong as his parents if he is indeed such a rare creature, I would prefer to protect it depending on the outcome, despite the ministry's actual stance on creature blood, if they allowed James to be among their elite ranks, I'm hoping they will take leniency on my judgement' Dedalus thought as he stepped in with her and the golden grills shut behind them, heading to the next floor up.

As the cool lift voice chimed "Level 2: Department Of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, Familial Affairs Office and Improper Use Of Magic Office" the grills opened for its occupants to see and hear a screaming Umbridge, getting toed along towards the auror office by Kingsley Shackelbolt, they could only stare in wonderment "What the hell is this about?" Sonia muttered, Dedalus just started laughing.

"Seems young Dolores finally got caught doing something illegal, ah well another pest might be leaving our ranks and this may also effect the minister, I will talk to Albus if he hasn't heard yet as Cornelius will probably get a backlash with her being one of his under secretaries, shall we move to your office?" He questions as golden grills shut behind them.

"Yes, sorry the weirdness of that is astonishing, let's go and talk to Auror Black, if you will follow me Mr Diggle" she says as they walk past the Auror office, apparently in uproar seeing Dolores being dragged in 'this scandal will be in this evening's Daily Prophet at this rate' she thinks as they glance at the rushing around between the Auror cubicle's, before they could pass however Kingsley shouts at Sonia "Wait a second I need to talk to you about this particular case!" He gestures to Dolores who's red and angry face is still struggling with the binds on her.

'She better not have done what I think she tried' she thought as she replied "Sure Kingsley, why would I need to be informed of this investigation?", he walks to her and lowers his voice "Because she was caught attempting to steal the book of addresses for young wizards and witches in your office" Dedalus sucked in a sharp breath.

"That's Kiss worthy offences of possible child endangerment and misuse of authority at the very least if she is convicted, which given I knew both you and Auror Black was waiting for us in my office gives enough official evidence to the thought, did she manage to even get in the room before you got her? She can't know the information without authorisation, which I actually told her before I went to collect Dedalus!" She spat.

Kingsley wiped his forehead "Luckily her being there was enough to tip us off as well as her body language and her sugary lies, if we weren't there to prevent it I'm afraid for the children given the list is mostly of partial creatures and she has a vendetta against them" Sonia sighed in relief "Thank you Auror Shacklebolt, I will be in my office if you need to further investigate with Mr Diggle and Auror Black, though I suspect both will be leaving soon to speak with Dumbledore, good day to you!" She smiles, Kingsley just nods and walks away.

"Well that's quite an interesting turn of events ay Sonia? You would expect my department to be more interested in that book but at least we fill in the proper channels before requesting to take on certain child cases!" He gives a toothy grin which she can't help but find still unnerving given it usually means extermination.

They reach her office in no time and push open the door to view Sirius sitting there seemingly bored and impatient, "Ah Auror Black, we have returned and I have brought the specialist needed for such a request, we have been talking and we believe before we can write the official document we must see the child as well as the Adoption ritual outcome, Dedalus requests a full risk assessment of both and to be a witness with a few of his team, can you and him go to the headmaster now? I will wait here and his verdict will stipulate if I can fulfill this request for you, it is a lot better to have this maybe than blatant extermination given the circumstances, don't you think?" Sonia says in a business like manor as she reaches her desk and sits down across from Sirius.

"I guess that is more than we can hope for in this climate and given the kid is a Dhampir, alright Dedalus I will take you to Albus to see Harry though be aware I have Remus guarding the boy and he is bound to be pissed" Sirius sighs as he stands up and claps a hand over Dedalus.

"I will be sure to not anger the man too much, he is a good werewolf despite the times they are under, there's not many good ones these days!" Dedalus beams, "Can we use your floo Sonia?" He asks gesturing to the grate next to her, "I doubt it is keyed to Hogwarts, you will have to use the Atrium floo to get there as it's big enough for the both of you too, mine is only used for urgent messages, it's too small for actual transport, sorry" she says as they laugh and walk out towards the lifts.

Sonia sighs as she is left alone to manage her growing stack of paperwork though she has a ghost of a smile on her face 'I hope Harry gets it, if any child deserves love it is him and our thanks for ridding us of the You Know Who' she thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha Umbridge got caught! I wonder how the trial will turn out though, it does seem to be thick with political manipulations within the Wizengamot and its ruling.
> 
> What do you think will happen when Diggle and Sirius return to see Harry? Or the consequences of the Adoption ritual? Will the vampire court find them?


	10. The Guardian Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evaluation of Harry is interrupted by members of the Guardian Council giving rise to an interesting turn of events, Dumbledore is certainly furious.

It didn't take long before a bright flash of green flame enveloped the tense atmosphere between Remus and Albus, drawing their calculative gazes towards the new occupants now appearing in the headmasters study. 

"Ah! Albus, I trust you are well? I am here to evaluate the risk of young Mr Potter and his new adoptive guardians transformation, am I intruding?" Dedalus asked with a calm smile, "No dear boy we were just awaiting news from Sirius here" Albus gestured to Sirius and pointing out Harry "However the boy is in Remus's arms safe and sound as you can see".

Dedalus stared at the little one in question for a minute before giving a nod "Marvellous, now Remus could you do me a favour and lay him into the cot beside the headmaster I need to do a quick few tests on him, it won't hurt him you have my word, we just need to ascertain his current physical and psychological development especially being a new born, we also need to gauge the boys power level before we talk with Professor Snape about his intentions and suitability before we discuss adoption logistics and ritual should things be all in order!" 

Remus slowly stood to place Harry in his cot as was asked, being very careful not to wake the infant who fell asleep sheltered in his arms, sometime after Remus started stroaking him, his golden irises dimming as the waves of quiet anger left him.

Dedalus and Sirius stood over the baby curled in a foetal position in the cot. "Let's start with brain development" Dedalus mumble a spell as he waved his wand in a sensory motion along the boys face.

"Seems he is at the normal stage for his brain development though I must ask did any of you notice any signs of intellectual flashes when engaging with the boy? Any sign of powers?" Dedalus questioned the room as he collected the results of his first test.

The room went silent for a minute before Albus said "I was actually present at his birth not two days before, you could taste the dark magic rolling off the boy, it almost made even myself weak kneed, curiously however this is probably just the combination of magicks setting in and he is yet to unlock his full potential, all I can be certain of is without a steady hand he will be a threat to even himself later on, he was able to somehow even force some protego variant to expel Lord Voldemorts curse it seems despite being new born, it is a sign few will be his equal when grown, this is why I stand behind Severus being an appropriate guardian and not Sirius mainly due to temperament and lack of facilities, do you agree Dedalus?".

Sirius nodded despite the wounded pride that he couldn't fulfill his role adequately, Remus on the other hand interjected "I agree he needs a steady hand by someone of his kind as mortals aren't equipped and even I could not adopt him due to my lycanthropy and I agree with Severus being the guardian but not him being placed a ward of the school and giving you more leniency than that of teacher and student Dumbledore" he growled lowly, Dedalus looked at him startled for a second before actually nodding approval, "In regards to his level of intellectual ability and powers, he seems very inquisitive for his age already and shows signs of being a metamorphamagus, I've seen him cheekily change his hair and wing colour to his mothers red so that is a strong magical ability he is already capable of" Remus said chuckling.

Before anyone could add to this the room darkened as the candles flickered out making the portraits scream and Albus eyes to widen as two newcomers entered the room through the only window atop the tower, a dark beauty with white porcelain skin and lustrous blonde curls, her eyes a deep crimson, the only give away of her race if not for the fanged smirk gracing her lips at their stunned expressions.

Her companion a thin, deeply cloaked figure with blue soul fires illuminating a skull like visage under its hood, a tell tale sign of being graced in the presence of a Lich, two of the most powerful forms of undead now reside in their company shocking even Albus Dumbledore into a stupor.

'HOW THE HELL!' they all thought which the woman caught on to and grinned even wider "You are deciding the fate of one of our clans newborn, regardless of the fact his parents are dead and the fact he is an abomination of mixed fae and vampiric blood, he is the most powerful being you will ever meet mortals, we are here to make sure despite this you make the appropriate decisions and treat him with the respect and care our race needs to survive, he is very important mainly to us because he represents hope the war between us and the Fae does not mean love between two can not be, he is the first hybrid born in a very long time, do make the right choice headmaster unless you wish us to do harm" she whispered playfully

"I'm sorry but you have trespassed mrs?" Dumbledore began before being lifted bodily by the Lich, "Heh you think a wizard can out rank us regardless of their achievements? You think you can decide the life of one of our own without a member of the council here to witness and approve? You are arrogant for a human with such knowledge behind those occlumancy shields, yes I can see everything and if you do what you have planned you will pay more than a life in repentance!" It said placing him back down on his feet, "The boy, our little Harry has nothing to fear from Sirius or Remus, they are loyal and know whom we are and what this boy represents beyond your Boy Who Lived title, he is very special and very powerful, we will be here until Severus Snape takes his blood oath and sires our young one, we will give them provisions and the boy will grow up with our clans until he is eleven, at which time he will return to the school as others of creature blood do to learn their magicks, the Wizarding world will do nothing to find him until he returns except file this farce of an adoption, we will not take no for an answer however we will allow Severus to remain here as long as the headmaster allows his teaching post, is that clear?" The woman said again silkily.

The occupants nodded slowly in a daze almost except Albus who frowned and then held his wand in a threatening stance "I will not be bullied or manhandled, this child is not your property he is the saviour of our world and a member of Wizarding society his current guardian being a wizard not a member of the council of dark magical beings, who are you to lay claim to him and think you can get away with assaulting me!".

Albus threw a curse at the Lich for payback however before it made impact it stopped in mid air as a soft giggle could be heard from the cot, Harry with sparkling eyes waved his hands in the air as if grasping an invisible force, dragging the dangerous ball of magic to him instead to play with as if it was a normal Lumos rather than a body severing dark curse, stunning most of the occupants, the woman even gasped for a moment before smiling widely and taking a step towards the cot, everyone instantly drew their wands aiming at her, she snorted and snapped her fingers making them all crumple to the floor.

"Your sticks can't harm immortals such as this Lich regardless of your proficiency and me? Well I have my ways, hey little Harry! Aren't you the cutest little devil, mummy Flora wants to give you a cuddle and something to eat as you are looking peaky!" Flora grabbed Harry into her arms and offered her slit wrist for the infant, who gladly chomped down on it "You see mortals, he is destined to be above you, his skill will be a danger as you know and have been arguing over, if not properly cultivated, however we do not wish him to grow into a snob either hence we are giving him a chance in the Wizarding world when he comes back for school, it is to temper him for his betterment and the betterment of all magical kind, he is the bridge to bring all the communities together despite hostilities and we have high hope's in his ability to do that under your and our guidance, what do you say mortals?" Flora drawled as she cuddled the baby to her chest.

Dedalus was the first to speak "It is an honour to meet a member of the council, forgive us for the rash action, the tests I am conducting are to make sure he is healthy and the danger is minimal for the adoption to proceed legally but it is also a formality we cause no offense if one of you would like we could speed the formality via coming to the ministry with me to show I have sufficient evidence to support the immediate adoption and the action plan proposed by yourself Miss Flora?" He said hesitantly, Flora chuckled with vigour "Floo Fudge get him here if you need approval I am not stepping foot in that place of creature prejudice and they better not intervene if they do not seek war.." she replied calmly stroaking Harry's raven mop whilst eyeing the occupants sternly.

"Oh yes how was your tumble earlier with your little rat friend?" Flora grinned at the outrage slowly dawning on his face, "if I were you I would check with the Fae about harming you and preventing so called justice" she smiled and put Harry back in the cot.

"The thing you have to understand is that the Dark Lord you wizards are so scared of is but an insect compared to the council and once Harry is grown maybe his title of saviour will be literal given his powers already showing at infancy.. providing meddlesome tools stay out of his way" the unknown Lich added in rasp, clearly glaring at the Headmaster at his feet struggling to rise due to the gravitational spell produced by Flora.

"You see headmaster, we of young Harry's lineage gain control of the elements and of wandless magick quite early on our only issue is birth rate is lower in our races, the gods put at us at the top but at a price of less young, he will be more talented at most given how quick he is displaying and we will not have you meddle in his destiny, if we catch you.. let's just say there's more to worry than a Dementor's Kiss or the magical sealing curse the Wizengamot is known to use as punishment for you wizard's" Flora said quietly as she turned to eye all the occupants looks of shock.

"Miss Flora what could be worse?" Dedalus asked clearly disturbed at the thought that having a soul extinguished being a light punishment in the eye's of the immortal beings, "Well silly wizard Dementors may take in the soul but they are made through Higher Necromancy, they are Death's personal guards, the souls they feast on do get reincarnated after a time, you wizards believe it is extinguished when they feed but no it is simply brought to Death himself to decide punishment before reincarnation, there's a reason those creatures are allowed to exist they are to keep a twisted balance, you are not taught this because you are still within that cycle, we immortal are exceptions, if we die we do not move on as mortals do, well Lich's may but vampires do not" Flora murmured to him.

Sirius and Remus were silent for a moment at this, before Sirius asked "Flora if we are to care for the boy other than Severus how are we to keep up with his immortality? I may not be his new guardian after this but I do still love the boy and have a duty of care for him as my best friends wanted" Remus nodded at this too, Flora cocked her head at this "Hmm you have a point human and I do admire your determination to keep our Harry safe, you will be given a choice though Remus has limited options given he is already a Dark Creature and has the limitations of his kind, though we do have a solution, for you we can turn you into an immortal being depending on which Creature you wish to become, you could even allow Harry or myself to bite you if Vampire is your choice, however I expect a choice brought to us before we leave with them both. As for Remus we can give the potion to fuse him and his wolf as a start and we can even persuade Nicolas Flammel to give him monthly doses of the elixir of life, it is the only way he can stay alive but be warned it is an eternity of loneliness if you wish to stay in the mortal world with immortality, those you love turn to dust while you remain, can you even handle immortality to care for young Harry?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before an answer was given there was a knock at the door as Severus Snape stepped in the room, seeing the scene before him he immediately drew his wand and pointed at the unknown beings before him "Who are you to assault Hogwarts staff?" He spat icely, "Well Mr Snape.. we are members of the Guardian Council for immortal magical creatures, I trust you know why we are here now?" Flora drawled with a smirk at his look for surprise.

"We are here to monitor your adoption of young Harry and to take you and others with us for potential training should you wish it, they are all on the floor mainly due to Dumbledore's aggressive reaction to us protecting Harry from his manipulations though we aren't discouraging his Wizarding heritage just because he is one of the immortal clan, he will be returning to this school at 11 just like every other wizard he will just have a must higher aptitude that needs prerequisite training before he is allowed to mingle with mortals, did you bring the adoption potion like a good boy Severus? My name is Flora by the way, though let me make it clear Immortal does not mean invulnerable, he is still delicate until his majority given his creature inheritance will only give him his full powers then, I suggest Dumbledore we find some teaching staff later on to cater for his aptitudes when we realise the extent of his abilities, at which time you will be informed of people sent with him to teach him extra classes than the rest of your school though you won't have to pay these new staff members and we will not meddle in what's not our affairs it is simply to allow him the best education of both worlds".

Severus withdrew a vial at the prompt "Yes Flora, we can begin it once the blood letting is done but we have scheduled this for tonight in an enclosed space to minimize danger to the children currently attending".

"Why bother doing this at the school if it is a danger to it's occupants, no come along to our realm with those willing to take care of Harry now and we will look over the transition of you all as we have endorsed this so Harry gets all the benefits of his standing within our joint communities" she tapped the wall nearest to the window with her forefinger and muttered "Porta Inferni" creating a infernal doorway to an unknown location in front of them "this doorway spell can be used as a better alternative to apparition as long as you have been there it will send you there though very few beings use the old spell for some reason" Flora stated with a frown "ah yes it would be due to the power needed, it would suck a wizard dry to try this travel route so be careful using the Dark spell not even your Voldemort could do this even if he did know the spell" she added before extending a hand to collect the infant and gesture to the others to walk through "Remus, Sirius your decision before we leave?" The Lich asked facing them for the first time.

"We will stand with him though being away from this world for too long is upsetting for us as we do have obligations here, Severus as Potions teacher and me as an Auror, we will be missed and probably fired if we do not return daily after a short leave to transition" Sirius stated, "You make a good point human, we will make sure the ministry will give you the needed time off for adjustment but you will return unless they will not allow more creatures among their law enforcement" his soul fires burned furiously at Dedalus who was scared shitless meekly nodding to show it wouldn't be an issue to which Sirius just smirked and nodded before they both walked through and left Dedalus and Dumbledore to rise to a now empty room.

"It seems our purpose for meeting has been cancelled by a higher authority Dumbledore I will be leaving now to inform the minister of this occurrence" He walked shaking slightly to the floo and disappeared before Albus could even comment, he just sat there in rage causing the all the various instruments and even the portraits to scream as they rattled under the pressure of his aura.

'The fucking guardian council took away all my efforts to ensure a weapon against the bastard Tom, as well as any hope of grooming the nasty creature into a naive pawn, he is rich, powerful and a threat to both me and Voldemort, do I have to step in when he returns to the mortal realm? What if the prick joins with the other dark creatures such as the Malfoys who will have a child ready for Hogwarts at that time? Will he do a James and create covenants within the school and bite other students? Maybe if he does I can use that to shackle him to my cause? If I can kill him also before his inheritance maybe he will not be such as issue to deal with.. we will have to see' Albus thought as he settled down to finish his paperwork in agitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when they go to start their transition into the immortal community? What training do you think Harry may be subjected to before his emergence back into the Wizarding World?

**Author's Note:**

> It seems Harry has his work cut out for him before even takes his first step however his abilities will grow with each hardship he will face, Severus seems to care for Lily's son, Dumbledore seems to be a dark puppet master, how will this affect the trials ahead I wonder.. 
> 
> This is my first original work there will be plenty of plot, plenty of smut and pairings and plenty of magical mayhem, vampire lore and other interesting happenings as he journeys through his school year's, I have taken some Idea's from great works such as Brothers To Basillisks and the Manga Death Mage Who Doesn't Want A Forth Time to create this, please enjoy, and comment if you have an idea to make this even better! And yes that means Harry gets a pet Basillisk as well as possibly two unnatural Animagus forms later on


End file.
